<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Never Cease To Amaze Me, Bats by ZanaZoola14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560945">You Never Cease To Amaze Me, Bats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14'>ZanaZoola14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kidnapping, M/M, Transformation, Twisted, Vigilante Joker (DCU), Weird Plot Shit, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it was a regular night for Bruce as he went out through the night as the dark vigilante, Batman. </p><p>As time ticked by, the night grew - stranger - beneath the bat signal's light, was a note. </p><p>From the Joker.  </p><p>Months pass before Batman is seen out on the streets again. But he's different, strange. </p><p>But most importantly, what is up with his eyes?</p><p>-----</p><p>In this world, Batman doesn't have a Robin. He never has. He sticks to himself; even the Justice League don't see him.</p><p>No one sees Batman without a mask except Alfred. </p><p>Batman is darker, already slightly twisted in the head - he's spent his whole life, fighting people like the Joker, people who don't deserve his pity. So he doesn't give then them any. </p><p>He holds grudges even beyond the memory of others. He hates asking for help.</p><p>-----</p><p>"You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivy Pepper (Gotham)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Never Cease To Amaze Me, Bats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman was anxious; this was not the typical behaviour for Joker. Although the Joker is anything but average, he was still anxious nonetheless.</p><p>The bat-signal was turned on, a small present in green and purple bellow it. Inside, there was no bomb, just a note.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Top of Wayne Enterprise. Midnight. </span>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <span class="u">~J </span>
  </em>
</p><p>That was the only thing written on it. It looked like the Joker has something pulled up his sleeve.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman was a bundle of taut nerves until the clock struck midnight. Most villains he faced during that time quickly left looking like they wear the same make-up around their eyes as himself. Or they just surrendered themselves and faced cuffs instead of fists.</p><p>Finally, the time came when Batman swung down onto the roof.</p><p>Joker took this as his moment to strike. He had to do this in one shot otherwise the Bat would run. Pulling the trigger on what was a hopefully accurate shot, Joker shot the small needle at Batman.<br/>
There is a feeble piece of flesh that shows when Batman moves his neck sometimes. That was where Joker was aiming. That is also where Joker got by some small miracle.</p><p>"What..?" Batman asked as he felt a small prick on the back of his neck.</p><p>Before Batman could even think about reaching to what caused that pitch, Joker stepped out in front of him. "Hi, Batsy!" Joker said, ever the present smile.</p><p>"Joker," Batman growled or wanted to growl. Instead, it came out more as a slur.</p><p>"Having a little trouble there?" Joker asked.</p><p>Batman only slurred something as he started to stumble.</p><p>"You know I wasn't sure I gave the correct dose. It did seem very high..." Joker explained as Batman's legs gave way as he hit the floor with a massive bang, "but it seems like I did get the correct amount!" Joker then giggled.</p><p>"What are you doing..?" Batman finally managed to growl out.</p><p>"My greatest plan yet," Joker replied, watching the great Batman fall unconscious.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman woke and found himself strapped tightly in a chair. His arms were tied behind him, his legs to the legs of the chair. Rope and cuffs were holding him in those positions. Thankfully, his mask was still in place, although his neck hurt and felt oddly cold.</p><p>As Batman started to try and fight against the restraints, a cold laugh echoed through the room.</p><p>"I see that you are awake," the Joker stated, licking his lips.</p><p>Batman started growling, pulling against the ropes as much as he could. Suddenly all movement stopped as his neck felt like it was on fire - electricity running through it.</p><p>"Ah-ah, I would not do that if I were you!" The Joker said, waving a finger as if Batman was a misbehaving pet.<br/>
In his other hand, he held a remote. "You see, there are four settings. One - the level you just got, that is when you don't cooperate. Two - that is when you try to escape. Three - you hurt or damage something of mine. Now, number four will make you want to die; this is when you have done something awful, and I get to choose what this is." The Joker explained.</p><p>"Puddin' what are we going to do to him? Torture him?" Harley asked, skating into the room, "kill him?!"</p><p>"No, but we are going to find out his identity," the Joker smirked, licking his lips again.</p><p>"Could we keep him?!" She suddenly asked, turning to face Joker with puppy-eyes.</p><p>Never the one to have the ability to turn those eyes down, Joker replied, "maybe."</p><p>Batman tore through the ropes and jumped onto the Joker, hitting him time and time again in the face.</p><p>First, they started with a level one shock, but Batman didn't even falter.</p><p>The next, his fist froze slightly. His heart, missing a beat.</p><p>The third ripped through him like a storm, he growled in his pain but refused to give in.</p><p>The fourth meant that he collapsed rolling onto his back on the floor as his whole body spasmed.</p><p>A guttery scream of a roar ripped from his throat, eyes clouding with tears. This time his whole body felt like it had just been dumped in lava. With one final scream, enough to rattle his teeth, his succumbed to the blackness.</p><p>"Damn it... Now we have to pick him up again..." Joker growled, knowing all too well how heavy the Bat was.</p><p>Together, both the Joker and Harley heaved the unconscious Bat back onto his chair.</p><p>"Make sure that he is properly tied up this time," the Joker instructed Harley as he left the room.</p><p>-----</p><p>The next time Batman woke up, everything was hurting. There was a ring of fire around his neck - he guessed that was from the shock collar.<br/>
Try as he might, he could not release himself from his bindings, and soon he was exhausted. He lay slack against the ropes, panting heavily, the electric shock still running some power over him.</p><p>"I see that you have returned," Joker said, walking into the room. On his hand was two silver tin. "Sorry about last time, went a bit overboard. Nearly killing you and all," Joker shrugged, giggling.</p><p>Batman let out what was meant to be a scary growl. Instead, it came out almost pitiful.</p><p>"My Batsy, you seem to have taken more than I first thought. Here I have something for you to drink," the Joker said, bringing one of the cans towards Batman's lips.</p><p>Batman looked down at it, not wanting to drink an unknown substance.</p><p>"You're one of those super paranoid people..." Joker sighed before moving the can so that Batman could both see the water and smell it. "See, it is just water, something you currently need."</p><p>Begrudgingly, Batman drunk the water when the Joker then brought it to his lips. It tasted ok, maybe a little stale, but ok none the less.</p><p>"Here, I have some food for you," Joker said, scooping a forkful of what looked like beans and rice out of the other can.<br/>
Batman, too tired to care, accepted each bite without much of a fight. With the last bit, Batman felt his eyes begin to droop.</p><p>"No, we can not have you falling asleep now can we," Joker said, lifting Batman's head.</p><p>Joker moved his fingers to the side of Batman's mask, pulling at it slightly.<br/>
Batman's eyes widened as he let out an almost panicked noise.</p><p>"There there Batsy, I'm not going to hurt you," the Joker whispered.</p><p>"No," Batman growled, his voice harsh and croaky from screaming.</p><p>"Is that disobedience I hear?" The Joker whispered, his eyes filling with glee as he pulled the remote out.</p><p>Batman froze, his eyes locking onto the remote. His thoughts went from everything to just that one item, and what it could do, what it could do to him.</p><p>"Hmm," the Joker hummed thoughtfully, "it seems like you have learned your lesson. Who knew all it took to tame Batman was to attach a black collar to his throat? Well, you do dress as an animal."</p><p>Batman growled again, but it was weak in comparison to what it usually was.</p><p>"Shall we try this again?" Joker whispered before he tried to lift of Batman's mask again.</p><p>"Mista, J!" Harley shouted.</p><p>"What?!" Joker barked as she entered the room.</p><p>"Maybe you should give her a collar, might tame her," Batman muttered to himself, "might mean she will be less clingy to her 'Puddin''."</p><p>It was not quite enough as both Harley's, and Joker's head flung towards him.</p><p>Batman quickly threw up a stoic expression. He didn't do anything, did he?</p><p>"What..?" Was Joker's rational response.</p><p>"Did we break him? Or is that not Mr Batman?" Harley asked.</p><p>"Umm, just get out Harley... You're aggravating him," Joker said to Harley before she left the room.</p><p>"Sorry about her, maybe I should collar her as well. May just shut her up for two seconds," Joker sighed rubbing his forehead.</p><p>Batman sat there in silent amusement.</p><p>"Shall we be getting that mask off now?" Joker said, only to pull his hand back when Batman tried to bite it. "I see that she has aggravated you," Joker noted.</p><p>"You have no idea..." Batman grumbled.</p><p>"Trust me, I do. But if you do that again, then I will press the remote," Joker said, getting the remote back out.</p><p>Batman bit back his next retort but instead glared and turned his head away from Joker.</p><p>"Now it looks like your sulking," Joker sighed before reaching over and pulling Batman's face to face him.<br/>
Batman sneered at him. So Joker pinned Batman's head before he started to try and remove the mask, meaning that Batman was only able to growl futilely to the action.</p><p>Finally, pulling just below the ears, Batman's mask came off.</p><p>Below the mask, with black make-up around the eyes, was Bruce Wayne. He was staring wide-eyed up at the Joker.</p><p>"Oh... A bit anticlimactic..." Joker said, almost disappointed.</p><p>"What?" Bruce growled, using his Bat-voice automatically.</p><p>"You don't need to be using that voice anymore," Joker stated. Bruce growled. "Or is it a comfort blanket of sorts for you..." Joker whispered thoughtfully to himself.</p><p>Bruce didn't reply to that one.</p><p>Both of them realised something strange; Bruce's leg muscles were spasming. Probably from the lack of movement.</p><p>Placing Batman's mask on Bruce's lap, Joker moved around to untie the knots. "Are you going to behave, or do I need to get a lease and muzzle for you?"</p><p>Bruce reluctantly nodded to behaving, thankful for the chance to stretch his legs.</p><p>Joker finished untieing the legs and looked up to see that Batman had already got his mask back in place.</p><p>Batman made a move to stand up as Joker assisted him slightly. He wobbled on his feet, looking precariously like he was about to fall over.</p><p>"Don't fall over now! You'll take me with you!" Joker said wide-eyed as he tried to balance Batman.</p><p>Batman, embarrassed, moved away, shaking himself off.</p><p>Jointly, they moved out of the room and further down the corridor, there was the sound of a beaten up television.</p><p><em>"Batman has been missing for four days now..."</em> The presenter announced.</p><p>"I've been gone for four days?!" Batman exclaimed, his Bat-voice fading in.</p><p>"Well, actually seven. It took everyone some time to realise you were gone..." Joker shrugged. "We kept you alive because I wanted to see your expression when we took your mask off," he then explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"...Thanks..." Batman mumbled, almost shuffling his feet like a child.</p><p>"What has got into you today?!" Joker questioned. Never once had he heard Batman say thanks or even thank you to anyone!</p><p>Batman grumbled, looking away.</p><p>They reached where they were heading; finally, it was a small garden-like place, concrete walls surrounding the small patch of grass.</p><p>As Batman took one step into the garden, he hissed as he felt the sunshine into his eyes, blinding him for a moment as he brought his arm up to shield his face.</p><p>"Never thought that you would react like that to sunlight," Joker chuckled, "then again, you are a bat."</p><p>"Shut up..." Batman mumbled as he moved his arm away.</p><p>"Someone got up at the grumpy side of the chair," Joker whistled humorously.</p><p>"I think the fact it was a chair was enough..." Batman grumbled.</p><p>"Would you rather the floor?"</p><p>"No, I'm good," Batman almost hastily replied.</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>-----</p><p>"Master Wayne has been gone for over a week now..." Alfred mumbled to himself as he glared over all the data in front of him.</p><p>Everything on the Joker--who he usually deals with was laid out in front of him and carefully thought through.<br/>
Yet there was no sign of where Bruce could be.</p><p>"This is also impacting the crime life with Batman gone..." Alfred added absentmindedly, moments from pulling his hair out.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Oh, Batsy!" Joker called as he slipped into the room that Batman was currently tied in.</p><p>Batman himself had a lease attached to the collar, but it was that or be pinned to the chair again with absolutely no movement at all. And he has been there and done that... He does not recommend it for anyone.</p><p>Each attempt that Batman made over the last two weeks had failed time and time again, each getting him shocked with the collar. Now he was not trying to escape but was merely putting up with it until someone came and smashed him out.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Batman whispered he was laying down on the floor, his back to the wall as he faced the door. The threat of sleeping on the floor was now the real thing; there was nothing in the room after he lost all trust during his escapes.</p><p>Joker also noted that he, while it was weak and nothing like it used to, Batman always used the Bat-voice. It was not the powerful growl it used to be. Now it seemed like even itself had given up.</p><p>"We are going to go to a press visit!" Joker clapped.</p><p>Batman shot to his feet, his back still firmly pressed against the wall. "Why?" He asked almost tentatively, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Because I have something important to tell them!" Joker giggled.</p><p>"Oh, that you have chained up the legendary Batman?" Batman mumbled.</p><p>"No. That I know the legendary Batman's secret identity," Joker stated, sobering up.</p><p>Batman's eyes narrowed, but the ever threat of the remote and shock blocked his witty remark.</p><p>"Now come along!" Joker chirped as he pulled at the chain that connected to the black collar.</p><p>-----</p><p>"I have some news!" Joker whistled as he sat on the stage. The whole of Gotham City's press and high standers was in front of him - mostly chained up - along with the police and law enforcers - definitely chained up.</p><p>"What?!" The commissioner growled, trying to escape from the ropes. Others were also trying, but it was all fruitless.</p><p>"Well, who has been missing for a while?" The Joker asked feigning innocence. He swung his legs out in front of him slightly.</p><p>"Batman has been gone for a while now..." One of the press mentioned.</p><p>"That's right! Batsy has been gone!" The Joker clapped, leaping to his feet.</p><p>Alfred sat in the corner, and he was not liking the way that the Joker was going with this.</p><p>"We are all worried where our invincible and fearless Bat-vigilante had gone. I know that. So, I have come to sort that out! I know where the Bat is!" The Joker exclaimed.</p><p>The crowd went into an uproar.<br/>
Joker held his hand up, and most of them fell into silence. He then growled to them, "silence" to try and get the others to shut their mouths. He tried something else. "SILENCE!" The Joker roared at them. He'd been taken notes on the different Bat-voices his Batsy used - he knew how to gain attention and when to disrupt.</p><p>Very quickly, they all fell into silence and watched the insane man in front of them.</p><p>"As I see that you don't believe me. I thought that I would come with proof," the Joker said, straightening out his jacket. During this, he took out a remote. "So here it is," he stated before pulling at the chain by his feet.</p><p>Before the eyes of the representatives of Gotham, Batman was attached to the other side of the chain. Around Batman's neck was a black collar, which had the chainlink attached as if it was a lease. There was also unmistakable signs that there had been a muzzle at one point.</p><p>The cries of outrage rang out through the room. Even the streets were filled with it as this was shown live to every screen in the city.</p><p>Batman screamed out, clutching at his throat as the Joker pressed the remote in his hand.</p><p>"The more you complain and do something that I don't like, the more you're precious Bat gets," the Joker whispered harshly, releasing the hold when everything had died down. "Now that you are all calm, how about we see who is under the mask?" The Joker asked.</p><p>The crowd was oddly silent at that question.</p><p>"So, Batsy, we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" The Joker then asked Batman.</p><p>Batman heaved himself onto his feet, breathing heavily before he turned and faced the Joker, his back straightening. "No," Batman growled, finding the strength again in his Bat-voice.</p><p>"Hmm, ok," the Joker almost patronised. He then looked Batman straight in the eye as he pressed the remote again.</p><p>As stage one burned through him, Batman found himself slightly uneasy on his feet, clenching his hands into tight fists.</p><p>With stage two, Batman succumbed, his hands reaching and clawing at his neck.</p><p>At stage three, Batman fell to his knees like a sack of potatoes. His eyes were shut as he panted heavily.</p><p>The moment stage four hit him, Batman was yet again on his back, a guttery roar of a scream ripping from his throat. When his voice died, the only thing that left his mouth was pitiful whimpers. His back was arched in pain, his fingers and toes curling. "Stop... Please..." Batman whimpered, crying as he repeated the sentence again and again to the amazement of the people watching him.</p><p>Joker took one glance back over the crowd before releasing the remote. "Are we going to do this now?" Joker whispered, crouching near the fallen Bat.</p><p>Batman continued whimpering softly, his eyes scrunched shut. His throat was on fire. Now here he was, utterly humiliated by the Joker in front of everyone. His secret identity was all that he had left.</p><p>The Joker sighed, "I see that I have to do everything," he then reached forwards to release the mask.</p><p>His hand jerked back when Batman tried to bite him instead. "For Bat's sake! Harley is not here!"</p><p>Batman looked over to the corner where Harley was hiding.</p><p>"What are you doing here?!" Joker exclaimed.</p><p>"I wanted to make sure that Mr Batman did not hurt you, Mr J! He seems to try and bite you a lot," Harley explained as if that was obvious.</p><p>"He only tries to bite me when you are nearby. You aggravate him exceptionally. Why else do you think you are the one to gather stuff but not go near him?" Joker questioned to the humour of the watching crowd.</p><p>"Because I'sa good girl and stay away from your pet?" Harley asked innocently.</p><p>Batman covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the sheer embarrassment.</p><p>The Joker himself was even looking a little thrown and thankful for having a white complexion and make-up on.</p><p>The people in the crowd shuffled slightly, feeling the second-hand embarrassment like a brick to the face.</p><p>"Harley, darling..." The Joker whispered softly and sweetly.</p><p>"Yes, Puddin'?!" Harley said, perking up.</p><p>"Get out," Joker then dead-panned.</p><p>The silence that fell on them all like a blanket was only disturb by the light sniggering from Batman.</p><p>After each bout of level three shocks, he finds his masks and restraints tend to be misplaced for the next few hours. When it is level four, he does not even start to see them until it is the next day.<br/>
Harley quickly scrambled out of the room, much to the laughter of most people.</p><p>"Now, if I knew that was all it took to make you all laugh I would have done this plenty ago!" Joker exclaimed.</p><p>Batman's growl said it all.</p><p>"Alright now onto the main event!" Joker said as he stood up and tugged at the chain, heaving Batman to his feet. "He needs to unmask himself!"</p><p>Batman, with his eyes wide, tapped on his wrist a couple of times - playing it off as a nervous tick.</p><p>Only Alfred knew what it meant, that Master Wayne was contacting help. He rarely ever calls for help.</p><p>"Now come on Batsy..." Joker purred, "don't say you're a chicken now..."</p><p>That was harsh, insulting the one thing he had. Calling him chicken may seem petty and childish, but Joker had found that it had always riled Batman up. Batman was a bat, not a chicken.<br/>
Growling that he was no chicken, Bat placed his hands on either side of his mask, just below the ears.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh no, he insulted Master Wayne's honour... I hope the backup comes quickly!'</em>
</p><p>Batman was never one to pray to anyone - especially after the death of his parents - but he found himself praying silently in his head.</p><p>"Go... On... Chicken!" Joker barked, moments to pressing the remote again.</p><p>Wishing that the backup would arrive any moment now, Batman started to remove his mask, closing his eyes in shame.</p><p>Resting it against his left side of his hip, he opened his eyes to share at the shocked faces of the public.</p><p>There beneath the feared bat mask was Bruce Wayne. Wearing black make-up around the eyes, burn marks around his neck - the black collar sitting there like a ring of darkness in the fire. But none the less, Bruce Wayne, their resident playboy billionaire - was The Batman.</p><p>Just moments later, a streak of scarlet lightning came running through the room.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm late Batman..." Flash's words trailed off at the end as he took in the situation.</p><p>"No, perfectly on time," a man drawled, appearing next to the Flash.</p><p>"Shut it, Cold! This was your fault!" The Scarlet Speedster snapped.</p><p>"<em>And I thought we were weird and close..</em>." Joker mumbled.</p><p>Bruce snorted back a laugh, adding to the Joker statement in a whisper, "<em>you should see when the two of them fight...</em>"</p><p>"I can see when I'm not needed!" Flash exclaimed about to speed off again.</p><p>Until Captain Cold pulled away from him, aiming his freeze gun at him.</p><p>"You let him keep his weapon!" Joker exclaimed before turning towards Bruce, "why can't I keep my weapon?!"</p><p>Bruce rubbed his forehead; he already knew what was about to happen.</p><p>"What now, Cold?" Flash exclaimed as if he had just given up. He reached to flash Cold away again.</p><p>"I am not going on that vomit-inducing ride again!" Cold exclaimed back.</p><p>"Why is it vomit-inducing?! That is what I don't understand!" Flash sighed.</p><p>"It is not for you as you have super speed!" Cold explained.</p><p>"That's the thing! You do! When I hold you, you gain super speed! I am connected to the pure speed force and the fact that speedsters control kinetic energy, when I hold you, you do gain super speed!" Flash explained almost desperately.</p><p>"Batsy, why don't I gain superpowers when you hold me!" Joker pouted.</p><p>"I don't have any," Bruce stated, keeping his eyes closed to try and block what was happening.</p><p>"You sure, super strength?" Joker questioned remembering how keen Bruce was as he fights.</p><p>"Superman and Flash," Bruce sighed.</p><p>"That gliding thing you do?"</p><p>"Superman..."</p><p>"Ok, those long jumps?!" Joker questioned finally thinking he got one.</p><p>"Flash..."</p><p>"You can do long jumps, Scarlet?" Cold asked hearing what the Gotham pair were talking about.</p><p>"When using my speed," Flash explained.</p><p>"Super strength?" Cold questioned.</p><p>"The speed-trail I leave can pull a train," Flash explained, batting Cold's weapon away, with it returning moments later.</p><p>"What was it? Oh yes... 'I see without seeing, to me, darkness is as clear as daylight, what am I?' The answer was. 'Please. You're as blind as a bat.'" The Joker stated, "night vision?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"Exactly." Batman stated, putting his mask back on, "Aquaman has night vision."</p><p>"Don't you dare..." They heard the Flash growl as Cold's weapon started up.</p><p>Everyone watching the two pairs<br/>
thought simultaneously, <em>'we need to revaluate good and evil relationships.'</em></p><p>"Ok, that's enough!" Batman growled fling out a Batarang.</p><p>The Batarang hit off Cold's weapon, pushing it away, before embedding itself in the emblem sticking out of Flash's mask.</p><p>Both hero and villain squeaked in sync.</p><p>As Flash went to flee, grabbing at Cold's arm, Batman released his smaller grappling hook. It wrapped around Flash's arm, preventing it from moving.</p><p>"Hands of my hero!" Cold shouted, pointing his weapon at Batman.</p><p>"Watch where you are pointing that weapon, that's my Batsy!" Joker shouted, stepping between the weapon and Batman - pulling his gun out.</p><p>Batman released his grappling hook, but the two villains were still facing each other off. He looked helplessly at Flash, who did the same looked back, almost looking shocked.</p><p>"What is going on here?!" A voice boomed as they entered through a window.</p><p>Everyone's eyes - except the pair of villains engaged in a standoff - went straight to the floating man. Superman was floating there, a look of shock covering his face.</p><p>"Batman, I warned you that villains could get super possessive, did I not?" Superman stated, lading on his feet.</p><p>"Don't you dare start that again..." Batman growled.</p><p>"How about we all <b>STOP</b>!" Flash shouted, his voice vibrating as he lost control of his speed for a second.</p><p>The reaction was instantaneous; everyone backed down at the enraged speedsters shout. Both villains lowered their weapons, the vigilante and hero argument ended with the snapping of their jaws.</p><p>"How about we all split ways and never talk of this again?" Flash asked, eyeing the four people sharply. At the acute nods of agreement, Flash sped off, dragging Superman and Cold with him.</p><p>"I think it's time we take our leave..." Joker said before throwing a purple ball on the floor. The moment the ball hit the flooring, it exploded into thick green smoke. He made his leave, dragging Batman by the chain out of the room.</p><p>By the time the smoke had cleared, no hero, villain or vigilante was in sight.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman was yet again walking through the small garden area, Joker watching ever so eager to press the button if needed.</p><p>At the top of the garden, there was not a wire grating, stopping Batman from being able just to swing-out.</p><p>He was restless. It had been ages since he had done something. The most recent would be firing the grappling hook at Flash.</p><p>But that was not enough; his skin was itching with the want to do something, even just punch someone without the risk of electric shock.</p><p>"Harley, I think he's getting far too restless... He needs to do something other than pace. Animals can die from that you know," Joker stated to the hiding Harley. "See to it you find a punching bag. It may just calm him enough that he stops acting like this."</p><p>Harley nodded before moving off to gather the parts that Joker had told her to collect.</p><p>By the time she had got back, the sun was starting to rise, and Batman was brought back into his little room.</p><p>In the room, there was an additional kit set up for him, including some blankets and pillows. He also had that chair back after proving that he would not use it in any attempt to escape - or even try to flee for that matter.</p><p>So when a Joker came into the room with a large box in his hands, it perked Batman's attention straight away.</p><p>"What's that?" He asked as Joker almost dropped it on the floor with a bang.</p><p>"This would be something to keep you occupied so that you don't pace all the time," Joker stated as he started to open the box.</p><p>Batman's curiosity got the better of him as he approached the box, reaching as the lid unfolded. He had a quiet laugh to himself as he watched Joker slowly try and pull out the different parts in there and fail continuously.</p><p>Eventually, he joined in, and they got everything out. From what be could see, it was the stand for a punching bag, as well as quite a few of the punching bags themselves.</p><p>Yet again, Batman laughed to himself as Joker kept messing up on putting together the punching bag stand - Joker had not yet realised that it was supposed to suspend on the ceiling.</p><p>"You want some help?" Batman asked, holding back his laughs.</p><p>"Yes! Where does this go?!" Joker growled, but not refusing the needed help.</p><p>"That would go on the ceiling. As such would need power tools to attach them to it - if you don't have the strength to bolt the punching bag frame into the roofing yourself," Batman smirked.</p><p>"Just put it up!" Joker exclaimed knowing all too well there were no power tools and that he was unable to reach up to the ceiling, even with the help of the chair.</p><p>"And you expect that I can bolt them into the ceiling bare-handed?" Batman questioned as he lifted the stand up to the ceiling.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Batman's only response was a slight shrug before he did start forcefully bolting them into the ceiling. He surprised himself by the fact that a) he was able to bolt it into place and b) his arm did not shake although he could tell that his muscles were working in a way that they were not used to doing.</p><p>Joker was finding quite a bit of humour in the fact that he had Batman bolting a punching bag stand into the ceiling. What was less funny was the fact that the Bat didn't seem to be having many problems with it. Yes, he could see that the man was surprised himself and was feeling it in his arms - but it is still screwing and bolting into solid concrete.</p><p>So, come on! Give the Bat some credit!</p><p>-----</p><p><em>'Harley must have gone to an expensive store to get this,'</em> Joker thought as he watched Batman utterly demolish the punching bag currently on the stand.<br/>
Joker had a smirk across his face as he watched the punching bag tear off the hook.</p><p>Batman had fazed out while he punched. He knew this could be troublesome, he tends to forgo pulling his hits then, but the bag was not alive, so why treat it like it was going to bleed out red with blood.</p><p>He fazed in just at the second before he landed a punch. He felt all his tension in his muscles, pulled taught against the strain of the suit. His need to punch something, kick, hurt. All powered into a single punch. It flew by his ear, landing what would have been a hit to the face.</p><p>The bag folded in on itself before flying off the hook of the stand, the rope tearing under the attack. As it flew through the air, Batman's arm blade-like spines caught on the fabric, tearing at it and causing the insides to spew out.</p><p>The bag now flung against the wall, looked pitiful even before that last hit. Battered and bruised from when Batman rained down punches and kicks from every angle.</p><p>No one wanted to be the person that got the same treatment as that punching bag. They would be leaving with casts.</p><p>If they even left at all.</p><p>Batman's fists were closed tight, his armour looking like the night sky with the sand of the punching bag littered across its black plating.</p><p>Jokers eyes were wide as he stared between the shaking form of Batman and the doomed punching bag.</p><p>He could see, even with the black back facing him, the needle-like eyes were closed as deep breaths sucked into the body of the vigilante. The Bat's hand was twitching slightly, a need to punch something more? Perhaps something was slightly missing upstairs..?</p><p>Now that poor punching bag - Its brothers were lined up next to it, in similar states of disarray.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe it was time to let the Bat back out onto the street... If he comes back of course.'</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman could hardly believe his luck. After going through - what? Like - the fifteenth punching bag, he was finally allowed back onto the street. Although he was under strict orders that he must come back.</p><p>The collar was now settled beneath the mask. Hidden from view so that it would look like he'd overpowered Joker or something along that line - also so that he could get inside of the police building without them thinking he was Joker's 'pet' as all the papers had put it recently.</p><p>He was even allowed to go back to his cave briefly, not to stay there, but instead so that he could meet Alfred again and restock up with the Batcave.<br/>
Him greeting Alfred though was rather short, his old friend and faithful butler merely nodded his head, a sad smile across his face. Alfred's eyes were filled with tears as he nodded his master off again. Even Batman knew that Alfred understood his need to get out there and stop the crime from taking over the city.</p><p>Alfred was sad to watch his master leave. But what was worse was the look in the man's eyes. It was harsh, filled with a sort of grit. It powered through him, washing out anything that his master deemed unwell. He felt exposed through it.</p><p>It was scary, honestly scary, how his master looked. Those eyes, he could remember those eyes from anywhere. It was the eyes he wore, looking down the barrel of a gun as they stormed through cities. Civilians and military personnel, falling to his feet.</p><p>The same eyes of a man who slaughtered mercy-begging children.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman crept across the beams of the warehouse. Within he could hear the voices of Killer Croc and Penguin, it seemed they decided a team-up was in need to break the rest out of their lonely cells.</p><p>Batman almost scoffed, like he would allow that!</p><p>He could see two groups of henchmen, ones obviously for each villain - he did not know when Killer Croc used them, but here they were, and here they end - there were signs of tension between the two groups.</p><p><em>'Perfect,'</em> Batman thought to himself, <em>'they are too focused on each other to notice me until it is too late.'</em></p><p>With that final thought, he launched his grappling hook out to a further beam and swung down on top of the eight or more men.</p><p>Before they could even make a noise, he had let them have the experience of meeting his fists. Each was left with a kiss to the cheeks with his knuckles as they fell to the floor.</p><p>Batman hardly reacted as each one fell with a sickening crunch. They were not his target, taking down Killer Croc and Penguin was. These others were just in the way.</p><p>Just out of the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of the fuse box. Perfect. Now he had a way to blind them.</p><p>Slamming his spikes into the metal, cutting through the wires was rather pleasureful of an experience. The pitiful squeaks that ran through the building as all the lights exploded caused his lips to twitch.</p><p>"He's here!" Squeaked through in the scared voice of the Riddler.</p><p>Now he was going to have some fun. So many people all in one area. All so defenceless.</p><p>Even without his night vision panes in place, he could see very well. All that time of rarely seeing the sunlight meant that his eyes were somewhat used to the light of night.</p><p>With his panes in place, it was like all the lights were on, almost in blinding amounts.</p><p>Preparing a small black rectangle in his hand, he stalked into the next room, inside where the sight of the Riddler, Killer Croc and Penguin all shouting out into the dark for their henchmen to fix the lights.</p><p>Because the lights around them had blown at the same time and ruined Killer Crocs own night vision as they sent of blinding sparks soaring around them.</p><p>Pressing the button on the rectangle silently, Batman waited until the right moment to utter one word, so quiet the three villains bearly heard it, but with such clarity and feeling it sent shivers down their backs.</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Just at that moment, Batman flung the rectangle towards them, leaving it spinning at their feet.</p><p>All the windows in the room shattered as thousands of bats flew through them. All the bats aimed at the three villains in the centre of the room.<br/>
Each let out some rather high pitched squeals - for their kind at least (Killer Croc was still deep pitched) - as they tried batting blindly at the swarm of blackness.</p><p>Batman strode forwards into the swarm, his cape flicking out with a crack of a whip behind him as he ran towards the mass, taking out any henchmen to lacking in the upstairs department to leave the area.</p><p>He went after Riddler first, landing a single blow to the base of the spine causing the man to crumple. Even before the man had hit the floor, Batman had taken his staff from him and was attacking Killer Croc with it.</p><p>The curve of the staff was used to pull the head of Killer Croc down; defenceless to the attack, continuously attacked by the swarm of bats. After that, the staff was used to bash the snout of the Croc, rendering him temporally dazed because of the sensitive receptors being overloaded.</p><p>The staff was repetitively brought down on the scales as Batman went after the different parts of Killer Crocs body while he was still stunned.</p><p>Soon the metal gave up and bent, leaving Batman to resort to using his fists. All that time with the punchings being the only source of the ability to punch meant that his control to pull the hits was a bit lacking, although the scales of Killer Croc was helping the beast not feel the full brunt of the attacks. It did not mean that it was any less painful. Especially when the spikes started to get involved.</p><p>Batman duly noted to himself that they were rather blunt after they struggled to puncher through the tough upper scales of Killer Croc. At least they were able to draw the blood from the underside of Killer Croc with relative ease.</p><p>Soon, felled with a single round turn kick, Killer Croc was lying motionless next to the Riddler.</p><p>The Penguin was rather easy; all he did was approach him from behind. He tapped him on the shoulder, whispering <em>'boo' </em>before slamming his fist into the man's face as he turned hastily towards him.</p><p>Using his Batarang, he spelt out a question, almost a statement, echoing that of the first fallen.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>RIDDLE ME THIS, RIDDLE ME THAT, WHOS AFRAID OF THE BIG BLACK BAT </em>
  </b>
</p><p>He left the Batarang in the floor half-buried, leaving an ominous feeling in the air for when the police finally arrive.</p><p>Sliding across the floor, he picked up the bat-remote, simultaneously turning it off before swinging out of the warehouse in the mass of leaving bats.</p><p>The sirens were just within ear reach as he sat, perched on a dark roof of a nearby warehouse to watch the police swarm into the building. His earpiece was tuned into the frequency that the police used so he could hear all their conversations.</p><p>
  <em>"What happened here?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its carnage!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel bad for these men!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who came and got these guys, there is no evidence of a fight except the fact they are all knocked out?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Commissioner, can you come into the main room..." </em>
</p><p>Now it was the commissioner talking.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"What happened to these villains? Its carnage. It is inhumane. The way that they have been dealt with..."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are even more over here!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"C-Commissioner... Come. Come look a-at t-t-this..!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"What is it?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think its writing commissioner..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"What does it say? It's probably from someone or ones of these villains or their henchmen playing a trick on us."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't think so, commissioner... It-it says, Riddle me this, riddle me that, whos afraid of the big black Bat." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"It could have been the Riddler." </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Its got a Batarang sticking out of it. The thing used to carve it..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I am sure that they have some spare from their fights."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Batarang is buried halfway into the solid stone floor." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"So you're saying it's him then?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I swear it on my life." </em>
</p><p>At this point, Batman was growing bored.</p><p>
  <em>"The bodies. While alive, they're mutilated..."</em>
</p><p>There was the response he was waiting for... Something that would mean it would go complete city-wide news.</p><p>Now, with that out of the way, Batman swung off back to the Joker, not wanting to risk a shock from the collar for coming back too late.</p><p>-----</p><p>"You seem to be in a hurry. What's got into you?" Joker asked as Batman turned down a separate corridor towards where he had first heard the TV instead of towards the garden.</p><p>Batman grunted as he came into the room, eyeing the turned on TV.</p><p>Harley squeaked, springing from her seat as she saw Batman looming out from the doorway. "What's he doing here?!" She hurriedly asked Joker.</p><p>"Beats me, he chose to come this way," Joker shrugged in return.</p><p>Batman in the meantime had found the remote and was flicking it onto the news channel instead.</p><p><em>"Breaking news! Just brought in by the police. An attack happened in the early mornings of today. The victims were the Riddler, Penguin and Killer Croc!"</em> The presenter had exclaimed, almost shocked for himself as images began filtering onto the screen.</p><p>Joker and Harley were watching the screen with their full attention.</p><p><em>"While looking further, signs of the fight being in darkness was found, proven when the fuse box was located, smashed to pieces."</em> The presenter continued, <em>"travelling into the room that the three villains were discovered in, all the windows were shattered as the three lays completely unconscious."</em></p><p>"What's happened to them?" Joker questioned quietly to himself.</p><p>
  <em>"The Riddler was the closest to the door and seemed to have been taken out rather seemingly. What looked to be a surprise attack meant that he was down and his staff was without a grip on. This staff was further found to be bent and thrown away at a different side of the room."</em>
</p><p>"This was what? Four hours ago, if that?" Joker questioned, knowing Batman probably knew the answer.</p><p>Glancing at the time, Batman answered, "Two hours, forty-three minutes. News travels fast."</p><p>"Hmm, the more you learn, the more you know."</p><p>
  <em>"The staff was used to stun Killer Croc and later be wielded on him to an extent the metal of the staff bent."</em>
</p><p>"Whoever did this is crazy Mista' J!"</p><p><em>"Killer Croc himself was observed in a situation where he was bleeding out and even with his tough scales was bruised and cut. Penguin only had a single hit to the face, rendering him unconscious."</em> The presenter then looked down on his sheet in disbelief before looking back up white-faced at the camera, <em>"written in the stone floor was </em><em><b>'riddle me this, riddle me that, whos afraid of the big black bat'</b></em><em>. The most shocking part was that Riddler had not written this. But instead, a Batarang was left half-buried in the stone."</em></p><p>With that final statement, both villains in the room heads flung at a rate of knots to look at the proud Bat.</p><p>
  <em>"Batman has returned to the streets as The Dark Knight."</em>
</p><p>"The Dark Knight... That's a new one," Batman mumbled.</p><p>"Harley? I think we might have broken him..." Joker whispered to Harley.</p><p>"Yeah..." Harley whispered back, her eyes not once leaving the man dressed as a bat.</p><p>"He seems awfully proud of this as well..." Joker whispered to Harley.</p><p>Batman had noticed the whispering between the two of them, and his mood instantly dropped. He had no idea what they were talking about except he knew that it was about him.</p><p>Both the Joker and Harley heard the growl in the back of the Bat's throat. They rather quickly stopped whispering to each other and looked over at the black vigilante to see what it was about.</p><p>Batman was glaring at them. You heard me right. Glaring, not staring.</p><p>Joker, at a loss of what to say, stated the first thing that came to mind for this situation. "That was something that you did to those."</p><p>It must have done something as Batman stopped growling and glaring at them but instead looked at then with his usual stoic stare.</p><p>-----</p><p>Within a week of Batman being out on the streets again, crime rates had halved below what they used to be before he was captured.</p><p>Each street whispered off the Dark Knight roaming around in the dark. How the Dark Knight preys on the guilty and is unseen to those who are innocent.</p><p>Everyone who used to live in Wayne Manor seemed to have disappeared. Only the butler was seen at the door for a brief moment to collect whatever was ordered at the door.</p><p>Every time that someone managed to talk to him. The answer was always the same.</p><p>"I have not seen Master Bruce in over a week."</p><p>It stumped everyone. Where<em> was the man who saw their butler as their father?</em></p><p>-----</p><p>Batman swooped off the roofing of the building, landing silently behind the thief.</p><p>He usually would not bother with these people, but he was getting bored. The police would generally take about a week to apprehend the guy, not needing Batman's assistance, but now he decided why to wait a week when you can do it in an hour.</p><p>The bag was swinging between the man's hands. The word man was an overstatement; the person mustn't be any older than twenty.</p><p>He threw a Batarang, grazing the arm of the thief. The thief in question dropped the bag of stolen goods and turned to face the Big Black Bat. There was a look of shock horror across man's face, his eyes pinned straight into the blue of the bats.</p><p>Batman fired a single line around the thief's legs. He turned away and left the swinging thief upside down in the air. The man didn't shout, nor did he make a noise he only trembled, the sensation flying through the body of the thief.</p><p>Later, when the police lowered the man, all the thief did was curl up and talk about "those eyes".</p><p>It was later that night when a building partially exploded, that Batman came face to face in a battle with the Joker.</p><p>With the Bat-Symbol high in the sky, Batman flew in, the edges of his cape forming the shadow of the animal who criminals fear. Both had no knowledge of the whereabouts of the other. For the Joker it was a little bit of fun, thinking that the Bat was distracted enough to leave him alone. For the Bat, it was just a regular appearance - something explodes, he comes in and saves the day then runs to avoid capture.</p><p>It was no surprise that the appearance of the other surprised them. Batman faltered in his steps after just leaving the shadows, Joker reaching for the remote on his side through instinct.</p><p>"Batsy, such a surprise," Joker stated, his hand not moving from the remote.</p><p>"I would ask you the same thing, but half the building just blew up," Batman growled. He then further growled when a shock ran through his body from the collar. His head shook slightly as he tried to ignore the pre-existing pain it brought up.</p><p>"I told you to be careful about that tone did I not?" Joker warned before he released the button on the remote.</p><p>Batman shook his head slightly to try and get rid of the echo of pain that he was feeling. It was to no effect, and it seemed like he was going to have to wait the pain out.</p><p>"Now, shall I repeat my question? What are you doing here? Is that worded better?" Joker growled, wanting Batman to stop interfering with him. He was finally getting out for some fun, and the Bat was getting in the way of it. Usually, the joke would involve the Bat, but it didn't anymore - not when he has the power to stop any move the Bat does just at the click of a button. A tamed bat is not as fun as a wild bat when it comes down to games.</p><p>"When the bat-symbol flies high in the sky, so do I." When he then proceeded to wince again, he mumbled, "deserved that."</p><p>"I see you can teach an old bat new tricks," Joker chuckled. He was being trained; it seemed - blew the little bit of his brain that was left.</p><p>"Not too young yourself," Batman fired back. He refused to allow the Joker to see him as some kind of trained animal that he can do what he wants to with. He was going to continue to fight it, even it entirely ruins everything, and he can never walk or talk again.</p><p>"I seem corrected... You can't teach the old something new," Joker growled before pressing in the remote at full power. He wanted the Bat to start to learn, he really did, but the Bat was stubborn - guess that was what made training and breaking the bat fun.</p><p>Batman bearly had a moment to scream before his world went black.</p><p>-----</p><p>"The patient is waking," came a voice. It wasn't recognisable - someone that he had never heard before.</p><p>Batman felt like he had just run through fire and then proceeded to swim in lava.</p><p>"His vitals are all over the place. Goes by the name Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Unsure what at the moment," came the voice again. He subconsciously listened to what he was saying, trying to figure out what it was. Sounds like he is at a medical facility of sorts.</p><p>Batman tried to move his arms, his hands clenching into fists. They were restrained, cuffed to something.</p><p>"He is having attempts at movement. No sign of..." The voice began again, but this time the Bat did not care.</p><p>The voice was drowned out by an almost rushing of water in Batman's ears as panic set forth. Batman tried pulling against the restraints, his body shifting in the effort. They were creaking with force being exerted on them.</p><p>Batman's eyes flew open when he heard the satisfying snap of the cuff breaking. It was working; he was getting out of the restraints. They seemed to be no match for his raw strength and determination.</p><p>The doctors were in a flurry, one moment, the patients were unconscious; the next he had broken through his restraints.</p><p>Batman felt a needle be jammed into his skin, he bearly had a second to realise what had happened before he felt his world go dark again.</p><p>
  <em>'Not again...' </em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>When Batman woke the next time, his arms were restrained in a straight jacket, leaving him with no movement.</p><p>His breath increased in a panic.</p><p>The outer sleeve of his gauntlets was taken off, meaning his arms - while covered in armour - were spineless. He could not work on trying to use the blades to rip or tear the fabric then.</p><p>His legs were tied together with what felt like chains, and when he did open his eyes, he wasn't surprised to find thick chains covering them. It seems like they were trying to account for his strength now.</p><p>There were two chains wrapped around his waist, arms and upper body, one connecting to the left wall, the other the right.</p><p>As he struggled against all the restraints, the rattling of the chains brought the attention of the doctors.</p><p>"Mr Wayne, you need to be calming down now," the doctor said soothingly - as if he wasn't telling the legendary Bat that takes orders from no one what to do. He hoped that the man would finally see sense - he wasn't meant to be like their other patients, he hoped that wasn't.</p><p>"Where am I?" Batman growled, staring the doctor straight in the eye. He had a vague idea that it was dark within the room and that the doctor would not have the crystal clear vision that he has.</p><p>The doctor shuffled slightly, paling in the low light before replying, "you're in Arkham Mr Wayne, or would you prefer Batman?"</p><p>"Batman," Batman growled shortly before growling another question, "why am I here?" He glanced around the room, memorising all the motors and chains around it.</p><p>"We had concerns for your mental health, you see? When you then woke up, you broke through your safety restraints, and we had no choice but to move you here," the doctor explained.</p><p>"Let me go," Batman growled, pulling against his restraints again. He glared into the eyes of the doctor, amused when the man shuffled on the spot slightly.</p><p>"Batman, we can't do that. We found that the collar is still on you, and it worried us greatly. We have no choice but to keep you here for a full rehab session. Sadly, these last at least a few months," the doctor explained, "you will be staying here until then." Man, he was not liking being the one to talk to the man in black armour. It was almost as if he was talking to the Joker, they both gave out the same aura.</p><p>Batman growled again, pulling at his restraints in a hope to break free either to go for the doctor or the door, whichever was closer. He preferred if the doctor was closer thanks to the fact that he had been restrained like a wild and unpredictable animal.</p><p>The chains tightened immediately, pulling him off his feet and suspending him up in the air. Batman grunted in pain as all the pains in his body came to bite him. His scars started hurting, having been pulled further than they were able to.</p><p>"I forgot to say that this is Joker's room and has been set up as such. You will be suspended in the air for forty-eight hours. I will see you in the morning, Batman," the doctor nodded before leaving the room. He could not spend another minute in there with the man of black.</p><p>-----</p><p>It was late that night that Batman heard movement again; he lifted his head as his eyes trained onto that of the door.</p><p>The handle was turning, glinting in his vision. The door was swinging open with a creak.</p><p>Batman waited with bated breath. It was unpredictable as to who could be coming at this point.</p><p>Harley's head popped around the door frame shortly followed by Joker's.</p><p>"Batsy, that you?" Joker whispered. He could not believe how many times Harley had opened the door then came running out and closing the door thanks to their being a wrong criminal inside.</p><p>Batman grunted, "what are you doing here?" Why would he care if he was here? It was his fault in the first place.</p><p>"Coming to break you out," Joker giggled. "How much movement they left you with?"</p><p>Batman tried to twist around again, the chains rattling together. "Next to nothing," Batman grunted. He moved around his neck, stretching the stiff muscles.</p><p>"You are in my cell I take it and triggered the security measures?" Joker questioned. He didn't need to ask it; he recognised the door from when he continuously broke out of it with Harley and his henchmen.</p><p>Batman grunted in agreement as he fought against the restraints again. He zoned out from what the two villains were doing as he went on to bite into the material of the straight jacket. He then proceeded to flip himself over and work on releasing themselves from the chains.</p><p>One thing about the room being set up for Joker, Batman is an entirely different person. Different size and skill set. And the fact that through the years that Batman spent away from Gotham, escaping from seemingly impossible situations was one of the periods of training he went through.</p><p>He grunted through the material as the chains gave way, and he fell to the floor. The straight jacket was off rather quickly after that.</p><p>Joker had bearly got into the room when he heard Batman fall to the floor. In shock at how quick the man had got out of the restraints, he froze in step until he listened to the unmistakable sound of a straight jacket coming off. "What you doing there, Batsy?" Joker questioned curiously. He struggled to get out of that gear when the security measures are in place.</p><p>"Escaping the restraints," Batman grunted as he got to work on the chains around his legs.</p><p>Joker was shocked to hear the sound of the chains bending and snapping. "Are you sure that you don't have super strength?"</p><p>"No, I just trained all my life and have the mental capacity to think things through," Batman explained as he got up from the floor. It was the truth. If everyone were trained the way that the Bat was, they too would most likely be able to break through the chains with both mental and physical abilities.</p><p>"Everything ok in there?" Harley asked from outside the doorway. "I have Mr Batman's spine covers here if you need them."</p><p>"I think you will be giving those back now," Batman growled from beside her as he took the sleeves from her hands. They slid and clicked into place.</p><p>Joker watched on in confusion as Batman continued to walk up to one of the locks and rip the front of it. Joker was curious as to what the Bat was doing when he plugged the bolt into his gauntlet before nodding, unplugging and walking away.</p><p>"We need to go now, the guards will be back soon," Harley stated, trying to hurry everything up.</p><p>"I could sort that if you want," Batman stated, smirking.</p><p>"Go on then," Joker said, curious as to what was going to happen.</p><p>Batman typed on his gauntlet before stating, "all the north cells just opened."</p><p>"Did you just release at least half a hundred people? You know, bad guys?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"The distractions has only brought us a short amount of time, so we best get out of here before they come questioning," Batman stated.</p><p>"This way," Harley said as she took off on her roller skates.</p><p>-----</p><p>Eventually, Batman found himself standing in the Joker-Copter with Arkham below him. "You want to see another trick?" He whispered to Joker.</p><p>"A trick? I love tricks!" Joker bounced almost giddily close to falling out of the side of the helicopter.</p><p>Batman smirked to himself as he typed onto his gloved wrist again. Below him, the alarms went crazy before the backup power went on. There were shouts within the building and previous 'patients' streamed by their hundreds out the doors.</p><p>"Did you..." Joker started.</p><p>"Just release everyone? Yes. Just turn everything off? Yes," Batman replied smugly.</p><p>"We might just make a villain out of you yet!" Joker cackled.</p><p>"I would not go that far," Batman growled before jumping off the side of the helicopter.</p><p>When he was a suitable distance from the blades, he grabbed his cape and formed the iconic bat shape as he flew through the air.</p><p>"And they call me the drama queen..." Joker mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Because you are~" Harley giggled in a sing-song-like voice from the front.</p><p>"Shut up!" Joker snapped as he continued to watch Batman glide off into the distance.</p><p>-----</p><p><em>"The city is in a state of disarray. The night Batman was taken to Arkham there was a mass break out. Every single cell opened, and everyone disappeared without a trace. Batman's cell showed that he had broken free himself from restraints and made his escape through the night,"</em> the TV producer spoke, <em>"is there a link between Batman being taken in and the mass break out? Something more than what meets the eyes?"</em></p><p>Batman snorted back a laugh while Joker was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off. Harley was looking at the pair of them with a sort of fondness one might see on an aunt's face.</p><p>"The TV producer does have interesting faces every time he reads something to do with me," Batman snorted. The corners of his lips were twitching, showing his amusement of the situation at hand.</p><p>"Oh, I got this for you, found it in your old bedroom!" Harley said as she threw a case over to Batman.</p><p>"Finally," Batman mumbled as he caught the case. Within there was about a years worth of the make-up he uses around his eyes when he becomes Batman.</p><p>He removed his mask from his head, shaking his now longer hair out. The villains already knew who he was, so why should he care if they see him without a mask? He took out a singular special made wipe and rubbed the make-up off his face.</p><p>The only reason that make-up had not come off was that they need a special compound only found in these wiped to liquify it - thus only those wipes could be used to remove it.</p><p>Joker and Harley stared as Batman unmasked himself and then removed the black from around his eyes. When he turned to face them, they were not met with the face of the Batman they had come to know, but that of the Billionaire Bruce Wayne.</p><p>"What?" Bruce questioned them in his normal voice. It felt odd to be using that voice again, almost strange on his tongue. <em>'What doesn't kill you makes you stranger, definitely.' </em></p><p>"Nothing," Joker and Harley said as they turned back to the TV which was now showing a documentary about the Wayne family and their history of bats.</p><p>They all sat in silence until the documentary ended. Bruce continued to do his face with the wipe while Harley and Joker watched the literature with a sort of fascination.</p><p>"You used to be afraid of bats?" Joked asked, almost shocked.</p><p>Bruce did a small laugh. "They were my greatest fear. One would say near to being a phobia." Bruce started, "you know my first time that Scarecrows hit me with his fear gas; it was bats that I saw?"</p><p>"That's fascinating!" Harley said, turning to face Bruce.</p><p>"Yeah, I became Batman because of the fact I wanted to be something that people could fear. I'd already decided I was not going to be an everyday hero."</p><p>"And bats came to mind?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what came to mind," Bruce stated.</p><p>"Why did you fear them?" Harley asked, her previous training coming into play.</p><p>"There were three main events," Bruce started as he turned to look at the floor, "the first was when I fell down a well into what is now called the Bat-Cave, the second was the night my parents were murdered..."</p><p>Bruce's words caught in his throat as he turned his head away from the two.</p><p>"We were watching a movie when a scene came on with bats flying towards the screen. It terrified me, and I ran out of the cinema... Right into the alleyway, my parents died in. As the man walked away after murdering them, I saw a singular bat fly over my head and out into the black sky..." Bruce said, his voice bearly above a whisper. "The third was on the one year date of their deaths. I opened the door to my parents memorial, where they were laid to sleep for internity. It was dark outside, and I could barely see. I can only remember being hit in the face by bats as they all flew out the door."</p><p>The villain's words were now caught in their throats; no wonder the mighty Batman used to be afraid of bats. They had been a crucial part in the darkest times of his childhood.</p><p>"What changed?" Joker whispered.</p><p>"I realised that I need to work alongside my fear, not against it," Bruce stated, turning to face the two again.</p><p>"Does that mean it still is a fear of yours?" Harley asked.</p><p>"It still is, I never got over it," Bruce emitted. "I use all these bat-themed gadgets, yet I am afraid of them," Bruce sighed.</p><p>"Wow," both villain's said in shock.</p><p>"Why no guns?" Joker blurted out.</p><p>"Because that's the weapon that ended the life of my parents," Bruce said simply. He grabbed the case and his mask before leaving the room towards his room.</p><p>"This just went dark and serious..." Joker stated.</p><p>At the look, Harley gave him; he found himself leaving the room.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Ok, how old where the both of you when you first fought?" Harley asked.</p><p>She had pulled the two of them into an intervention of sorts. Joker blamed Bruce for pulling her 'doctor-mind' back in place. Bruce blamed Joker for first asking the questions.</p><p>Bruce shrugged, his whole Batman persona gone when his mask was not on. "I was twenty-six when I first became Batman and ran into Joker."</p><p>"That makes you younger!" Joker suddenly said and furthered on it, "I was thirty-six when I met you. You're ten years younger."</p><p>"See your bonding already!" Harley clapped.</p><p>"We don't need to bond!" Bruce and Joker snapped.</p><p>"What ages are you now then? It's been what? Eighty years?" Harley asked, nodding her head.</p><p>"Don't you know how offensive that is?!" Joker exclaimed, raising a hand to his heart dramatically.</p><p>"You never ask someone how old they are, where you never taught anything as a child?!" Bruce exclaimed, just as dramatic.</p><p>"Your old, I get it. Get over it and say your ages..."</p><p>"You won't like what you hear," Bruce warned.</p><p>"I'm one hundred and sixteen, so he's one hundred and six. We don't follow the norm of human life," Joker said. "We first met in 1940 on April 24th. I don't know why I can remember that..."</p><p>"When I donned the mask, it's like I stopped ageing. I think the chemical bath did the same to the Joker," Bruce explained, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"How haven't people realised how old you are," Harley questioned in wonder.</p><p>"No, you don't get it, no one has really aged. So no one questions it. Everyone's idea of the passage of time has disappeared suddenly," Bruce explained.</p><p>"That suggests something has happened to the whole of Gotham..." Harley mumbled to herself.</p><p>"I have an idea," Joker stated. "That speedster friend of yours, The Flash I think, has he ever time-travelled? He could have messed up the whole world's idea of the passage of time."</p><p>"Let's find out," Bruce said.</p><p>-----</p><p>That's how Joker found himself shivering on the rooftop of one of the tallest building next to Batman. Just like any other time in Gotham, the skies were black with rain.</p><p>"Be prepared when I send a message to him," Batman warned.</p><p>"I'm ready," the Joker hissed through clattering teeth.</p><p>Batman nodded as he tapped on his gauntlet. "Flash, come meet me for a second, will you?"</p><p>The pair looked around expectantly. There was no streak of lightning, not even up in the sky. It only continued to rain like a storm.</p><p>Just when Batman thought the message had not gone through, they spotted a streak bouncing through the streets looking for him.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, Batman," The Flash spoke the moment he appeared in front of the two. Standing next to him was a disorientated Captain Cold.</p><p>"Flash, you're a speedster. You have superspeed, how are you late?" Batman questioned.</p><p>"Don't know, just know that I always am," Flash shrugged.</p><p>"Are you always with that guy?" Batman said, pointing to a wobbling Captain Cold.</p><p>The Flash scoffed, "as if you can talk."</p><p>"I think you will come to see that I have no choice," Batman explained with a hidden raised eyebrow. The collar was making a slight indentation with his armour, visible if you were looking for it.</p><p>The Flash took a moment but suddenly caught on to what he meant. "You still have that? What are you, his pet?"</p><p>"He did use to be apparently!" Joker giggled as he bounced on the spot, "then he grew more into a tamed roommate when he escaped from Arkham."</p><p>"Is he always this...hyper?" The Flash asked.</p><p>Batman smirked, "no. Sometimes he's worse."</p><p>"You two really are opposites. Mr stoic and grumpy with Mr happy-go-bangy," Flash laughed.</p><p>"You remember the saying, Scarlet?"</p><p>"Oh, please, I pray you do tell us," Batman said, crossing his arms across his chest, his eyes twinkling with hidden amusement.</p><p>"I don't get what's so funny..." Joker whispered to Batman when Captain Cold suddenly went quiet.</p><p>"Cold and speed are opposites," Batman whispered back before Captain Cold regained his ability to speak.</p><p>"I don't think I will," Captain Cold spoke.</p><p>"Ok, on to what we asked you to come for," Batman said, moving the conversation along, "Flash, have you travelled in time before... You know, messed up the timeline?"</p><p>"Um... Yes?" The Flash stated as it came out more of a question. "Why do you want to know this?"</p><p>"Because currently I'm one hundred and sixteen and he's one hundred and six. You messed up the ages of people," Joker stated.</p><p>Batman asked The Flash and Captain Cold, "how old were you when you started your fights together?"</p><p>"Twenty-one years old," The Flash sighed.</p><p>"Forty-five," Captain Cold spoke with a small hesitation.</p><p>"Your ages now/this year?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Twenty-six years old."</p><p>"Fifty."</p><p>"That's a short amount of time that you have been fighting for," Joker pointed out, almost confused.</p><p>"How long you two been fighting then?" Flash snapped.</p><p>"Eighty years," Batman and Joker said at the same time almost smugly.</p><p>"Which is why we think that you have messed up the timeline," Batman explained.</p><p>"...If this is all you wanted then I'm out of here," The Flash said before he sped off, leaving the vigilante and villain before they could reply.</p><p>-----</p><p>"That could have gone better," Joker said as the pair walked like drowned rats through the Joker hideout.</p><p>"Yeah..." Batman yawned.</p><p>"How did it go!" Harley bounced as she skated into the room.</p><p>"Well, we know that The Flash has travelled back in time and messed up the timeline," Joker shrugged.</p><p>"And the two, The Flash and Captain Cold, seemed to be working alongside one another," Batman stated as he yawned again, "I'm going to go sleep."</p><p>Joker watched as Batman walked off to his little bat-room. He expected that the Bat would be heading off to sleep, the sun was rising.</p><p>"How is he?" Harley asked.</p><p>"He's turning nocturnal," Joker noted.</p><p>"As you said, he is a representation of a bat," Harley spoke.</p><p>"But he is still a man beneath that black-bat-themed armour," Joker pointed out before he too went off to have a nap.</p><p>"Why don't I think that so true anymore?" Harley whispered as she skated off out the door.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Ivy!" Harley called as she skated into the greenhouse. "Where are you?" The greenhouse was filled with exotic plants of all different kinds.</p><p>One of the plants leaned towards her, sniffing around her. It recognised her and nuzzled itself against here. It's leaves wrapped around her as Harley giggled rubbing its green head.</p><p>"I know darling, I've missed you too," Harley said to the plant which almost seemed to purr in response.</p><p>The plant slowly lifted Harley until it placed her down in the centre of a greenhouse. It nuzzled against her, like a pet wanting a reward for doing something right.</p><p>"Oh, you're so smart! Here, don't tell the others..." Harley giggled as she whispered to the plant.</p><p>From a pocket, she pulled out a small slab of beef. The plant's mouth opened as it choked the food back before wrapping itself around Harley, purring as it hugged her.</p><p>"Now shoo, I need to talk to Ivy," Harley giggled as she made shooing motions at the plant.</p><p>The plant nodded its head before giving her one last nuzzle before heading off. Harley could hear the plant almost singing, after spending so much time around Ivy she was starting to understand the mystical presence of plants. She could understand why people could feel a draw towards them, as she too was beginning to feel the draw of the plants.</p><p>"Harley? I thought that was you," Ivy called out calmly from behind Harley. She walked off her plant, the plant singing to her as her fingertips brushed against its petals.</p><p>"Oh, you will not believe what's happening at the moment!" Harley exclaimed as she hugged Ivy. She was almost bouncing Ivy in her grasp.</p><p>"Come, let us talk," Ivy said. She guided Harley over to an ornate bench and table, her hand resting against the small of the others back. She was always ready for when her friend wanted to visit.</p><p>Once seated, Harley turned to the other and started to babble, her eyes twinkling with excitement, "like I said you would not believe it! It all happened so fast!" She was gushing over her words.</p><p>Chuckling, Ivy took Harley's shoulders in her hands. "<em>Calm, my little blossom. Tell me it all from the beginning,</em>" she whispered softly to her, a smile gracing her cheeks.</p><p>"So, Mr J finally managed to capture Batman," Harley bounced, igniting a small soft laugh from her friend, "we revealed his identity him - well got him to reveal his identity himself - in front of everyone! I wasn't sure it was going to work, but Mr J knew what he was doing, he was right and got Batman to remove his mask! I also found out that he only went to bite someone if I was nearby. Apparently, I annoy him..." Her voice started trailing off at the end.</p><p>Ivy cupped her hand over Harley's cheek as she spoke, "I don't find you annoying." A soft smile spread over her face as Harley's face was covered with a smile.</p><p>"Well, eventually, we started allowing Batman out onto the streets to release the pent up energy... Just he was different, he was more brutal," Harley spoke like it was the worlds greatest mystery - which in some retrospects, it was, "then Joker started playing up like he normally does. He blew up half a building and Batman came in to save the day. Something happened between the two. Mr J said they were making progress; then they weren't. Batman ended up in Arkham," Harley was about to continue when Ivy butted in.</p><p>"I heard about that. Batman wasn't there for a very long time, was he?" Ivy questioned.</p><p>"No, he was there less than twelve hours," Harley replied. "Turns out he was in Joker's cell, the only one with a chance of holding the Bat. But he broke himself free of the restraints like it was nothing."</p><p>Ivy listened on with attentive interest, letting her friend speak out what she wants.</p><p>"Then Batman released some prisoners to give us a distraction to escape. Even when we had escaped, almost to amuse Joker, he released all the prisoners, disabled all systems and cut the power."</p><p>"He was the reason that everyone was released?" Ivy asked, surprised. This was not the turn in the story that she was expecting.</p><p>"It just keeps getting more unbelievable after that..." Harley warned. "Batman began to take off his mask by himself without prompt, completely relaxed around us. It's like his whole perspective of us had changed. Like, he was healing and learning to trust."</p><p>"Learning to trust?" Ivy repeated. Why would the man need to learn how to trust? Had something disastrous happened in his previous life? But any man that chooses the life he has chosen would have had something happen in their past.</p><p>"He told us his backstory... About his fear of bats, why he has the fear. The reason he became a living human representation of bats," Harley said before she lifted her head to stare Ivy in the eye, "he opened up to his past, his feelings. Even when it tore him apart to remember it, he's healing while he's with us."</p><p>"That's good then," Ivy smiled.</p><p>"I think Mr J's healing," Harley blurted out, her eyes wide. "He's acting saner... Something I never thought was possible for him. They both opened up to each other, their softer sides coming through."</p><p>Harley zoned out as Ivy held onto her hand in two cupped feather-light hands. Ivy waited patiently for her blossom to continue, not wanting to force her towards anything.</p><p>"Do you know that times messed up?" Harley suddenly asked, "I mean, human males couldn't make it beyond the age of eighty on average - at least still functioning at their best, let alone the fact that Batman and Joker have been fighting for that many years."</p><p>"That's strange... How did you figure it out?" Ivy asked.</p><p>"After they spoke their ages, Joker being one hundred and sixteen and Batman being one hundred and six. Joker was the one to come up with an idea," Harley explained, "he asked Batman whether his speedster friend could time travel, hence messing with the timeline."</p><p>"Could he?" Ivy questioned.</p><p>"He could, turns out he had accidentally effected the whole planet without realising because he is so young," Harley finalised.</p><p>"Is there anything else you would like to speak?" Ivy asked, knowing that her friend had something else on her mind.</p><p>"Mr J... He, he worries for Batman some days. He just recently commented that he is becoming nocturnal. He speaks not only of the Bat but the man beneath the bat-themed armour..."</p><p>"How about we take a calming walk through my gardens?" Ivy asked, butting in slightly, as she helped Harley to her feet, "how does that sound?"</p><p>Harley's face lit up with a smile so bright as she spoke, "I'd love that."</p><p>-----</p><p>Bruce woke when he felt an immense weight land heavily on his chest.</p><p>"Batsy!"</p><p>His eyes snapped open to find Joker's own staring down at his. He rolled to the side on instinct, throwing Joker of his chest in the process.</p><p>"That wasn't nice!" Joker pouted.</p><p>"I acted on instinct to there being a heavy object on my chest suddenly," Bruce explained as he got to his feet. He felt a sharp tingle around his neck, drawing a wince from under his breath.</p><p>"What did I say about that tone?" Joker asked from his position on the floor.</p><p>"That it's brilliant so obviously I can't do it?" Bruce asked, verging on being sarcastic.</p><p>"Hmm, close enough..." Joker mussed before he too got to his feet.</p><p>"Why did you wake me like that?" Bruce asked, stretching out his stiff limbs.</p><p>"Because we are going to go to the Batcave!" Joker clapped.</p><p>"Say what now?" Any playfulness that Bruce originally had was gone. He hissed under his breath as he felt his neck tingle with electricity.</p><p>"I don't like you acting like this. Like you have a sort of control. Stop it," Joker growled, his fists clenching against his sides.</p><p>"When are we going..." Bruce sighed.</p><p>"Why, now, of course!" Joker stated, his happy personality returning. "It's currently nightfall, you slept through the whole day."</p><p>"Lead the way," Bruce said, signalling towards the door.</p><p>Joker skipped out, throwing Bruce his mask before he disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman was running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He was enjoying the burn he felt in his muscles, the ache in his lungs and pounding of his heart.<br/>
Joker was running beside him in a similar state. He was step-in-step with the man in black, keeping himself level with him as the two ran.</p><p>"What would people say if they saw us now?" Joker asked.</p><p>"That they need their eyes checked?" Batman suggested as they continued to run.</p><p>"Probably," Joker shrugged as they came to the edge of the building. Just in the distance, he could spot Wayne Manor.</p><p>"Grab hold," Batman grunted.</p><p>In his confusion, Joker did as Batman said.</p><p>Batman walked backwards before he sprinted forwards as quick as he could and dived off the edge of the building.</p><p>Joker closed his eyes shut, sure that the two were just going to plummet off the skyscraper. When he felt their decent slow and level out, his eyes opened in wonder. Batman had his arms out, holding himself in the iconic bat shape once more. Joker found himself looking around, taking in the view for the unusual glide.</p><p>"Don't move so much," Batman growled through gritted teeth. "Continue moving, and I might end up crashing."</p><p>So Joker stopped looking around. Instead, he rested his head back on Batman and watched as the city of Gotham grew smaller, and Wayne Manor grew larger.</p><p>Batman noticed that, because of the added weight of Joker, their decent had too much momentum. It would pose too much of a risk to try and slow himself now. Instead, he pulled his cape close to Joker and himself before tucking around Joker as they crashed into the dirt around the manor walls.</p><p>Joker held tight onto Batman as the two collided at speed with the ground. He heard Batman grunted as he curled further around him to take most of the momentum of the landing.</p><p>The two tumbled, again and again, hitting into more and more branches and bushes. The amour of the man in black took most of the impact, but there was still enough that the two felt their fair share of the landing.</p><p>When they finally settled, Joker found himself pinned by the arms of the Bat. The Bat himself must have taken a branch to the head as they tumbled as his eyes were closed. Joker slowly untangled himself, both from the limbs of the Bat and the iconic cape he wore. Stretching himself out, he turned back to Batman.</p><p>Batman was lying in a ditch that their crash had just made. Nothing seemed bent in a wrong direction nor did anything seemed overly hurt except the blow to the head.</p><p>Joker walked up to him, stumbling over the broken branches scattered all around the duo. "Batsy?" He whispered as he shook the Bat's shoulders. "Batman?" He tried again louder.<br/>
When he gained no response again, he tried patting the cheeks of the man, "don't scare me like this..." He continued to slap his cheeks and try to talk to the man for a numerous number of minutes.</p><p>Just when Joked was thinking the worst, the Bat let out a low groan, his eyes starting to flutter beneath their lids.</p><p>Batman raised an unsteady hand to his head, flinching and pulling back the moment that his fingertips touched his head. He rolled himself onto his back, letting out another low groan and hiss as he irritated wounds from the landing. When he started to lift himself to his feet, he felt Joker stick himself under his arm, taking some of his weight from him.</p><p>"Hey, I got you," Joker said as he helped the man to his feet.</p><p>Together they stumbled to one of Batman's secret cave entrances. The door opened with a hiss and the pair collapsed through the doorway.</p><p>"Sir?" Alfred asked the moment he saw the two collapse through the door.</p><p>"Help him," Joker said as he tried to lift the Bat's weight again. His legs were shaking, threatening to go again underneath the weight of both the Bat and his own weight.</p><p>Alfred rushed forwards and helped Joker place Batman on the medical bench.</p><p>"What happened to him... To the both of you?" Alfred asked, seeing the state that the Joker was in.</p><p>"We crash-landed maybe ten minutes ago. He took most of the impact - probably thinking he could take it better because of the armour - which left him unconscious for about five to seven minutes," Joker explained. He slowly removed Batman's mask so that the pair could see whether there was a wound that needed addressing.</p><p>"I see, is there a chance that he hit his head?" Alfred asked as he set to work setting up the medical kit.</p><p>"We hit a lot of branches as we collided with the floor. I could show you the impact zone at a different point," Joker offered.</p><p>"That would be good. Do you mind giving me a hand in removing his upper layer of armour so that we can see the extent of the damage caused?" Alfred asked, turning back to face Batman and Joker.</p><p>"Of course," Joker muttered as the two started to remove the armour.</p><p>Finally, the pair were able to work on the wounds sustained to Bruce. Wires and pads were placed on his head to check for concussion - which there thankfully wasn't the fact that the billionaire had fallen into blackness.</p><p>His back was black and blue with bruises, but other than that, nothing else seemed damaged or hurt.</p><p>Joker found himself hooked up to the pads and wires as the old butler checked to see whether he had a concussion - he didn't, thankfully. Afterwards, when Bruce was determined to be stable and fast asleep, he led Alfred out to the impact sight.</p><p>Alfred gasped, when his torch landed on the impact zone, it showed thousands of broken of branches and an impact crater. The force that Bruce and his armour must have taken.</p><p>That armour was the only reason that he was still alive, it was apparent. That kevlar can take a ton of force to break, that was the reason that Bruce still breathed.</p><p>"It was my fault, you know," Joker whispered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, turning to face the sorrowful clown.</p><p>"My fault that we crashed. Its was my added mass that meant that we had too much momentum to land, my fault that we crashed. It was because of me that he curled up and his back took so much damage..." Joker stated, looking at the branches at his feet.</p><p>"I'm sure Master Wayne knew what he was doing. He's strategic, he knew the risks before he started," Alfred spoke, trying to ease the clown that Bruce had just protected not too long ago.</p><p>-----</p><p>Bruce felt oddly cold when he woke. He realised straight away that his upper armour was not on and neither was his mask.</p><p>He recognised that he was in the Batcave. The memories of earlier came flashing back to him. He groaned as his head felt like it just exploded, his hands reaching up to grab at his head.</p><p>Joker slowly lowered Bruce's hands back down. "Hey, you ok there, Batsy?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Been better," Bruce hissed as his head exploded again.</p><p>Joker chuckled at the bluntness, "it's a nice cave you have. You mentioned you fell into here when you were younger?"</p><p>Batman chuckled before wincing as his back now exploded into pain, "yeah, I fell down to where the Batmobile is currently kept."</p><p>"Master Wayne, quite the entrance you made. Falling unconscious through a doorway into the cave," Alfred spoke as he moved to stand next to Bruce.</p><p>"You even took me down with ya'," Joker spoke.</p><p>"I need to check the bruising on your back, so, Joker can you help him into an upright position," Alfred ordered.</p><p>Together with the Joker, Bruce was sitting upright as Alfred applied come different creams to his skin. There was lots of hisses and winces as Alfred tended to his back - he was definitely rougher than usual to tell him off for the stunt that he pulled.</p><p>Finally, Alfred let the pair of them to their own devices.</p><p>"Well, you wanted to come here," Bruce hissed as he pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>"I don't think your butlers going to like you being up so soon," Joker pointed out, almost worried.</p><p>"You really think he doesn't know that I would do this straight away?" Bruce asked when he finally got to his feet. "He raised me, he knows me very well."</p><p>"Yeah, well I want to explore now!" Joker giggled.</p><p>"Fine, the vehicles are that way, weapons around a whole area. Just stay away from my suits," Bruce sighed as he headed towards where his suits were taken.</p><p>Joker giggled again before he scampered off towards where the vehicles were kept. His eyes were wide as he took in the area, nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened at his touch... When the room slowly started lightning up as all the vehicles moved into view, he froze in his step.</p><p>"Hello... You're not Master Batman!" A voice came from all around him.</p><p>Joker jumped when suddenly he heard the growl of the tumbler turning on. Slowly spinning to face it, he saw all its weapons locked in on him.</p><p>"Err, Batsy, need your help here!" Joker called, hoping that Bruce could hear him.</p><p>Bruce heard the shout just as he got the second boot off his armour off. He turned on the balls of his feet and headed at speed to the origin of the shout.</p><p>He almost skidded as he came to the reason for the shout. "Computer, shut down defence!" He shouted into the air, "he's a guest!"</p><p>Joker sighed in relief as the growl of the tumbler came to a stop.</p><p>A small camera on a stick came down to stare straight at Bruce. "Are you ok, Master Batman?" The voice of the computer came again.</p><p>"Alfred's been messing with you again," Bruce sighed. "I'm fine, thank you computer."</p><p>"What about the burns around the collar on your neck or your black and blue back? That does look so 'fine'." The computer sassed as the camera circled.</p><p>"I said I'm fine," Bruce growled, trying not to hiss as the computer curiously headbutted his back to see the extent.</p><p>The computer suddenly rounded on Joker. "What did you do to him? Why does he have a bruised back? What is that collar? Is it a shock collar? Why would he have a shock collar? Why did you give it to him? Why are you his guest? How are you his guest? Who are you?" The computer spoke continuously, its camera zooming straight into the Joker's face.</p><p>The Joker batted at the camera, trying to get it out of his face as he addressed Bruce, "is the computer always like this?"</p><p>"When Alfred gets to it? Yes," Bruce sighed before addressing the computer again, "he has a full entrance to the cave."</p><p>Joker watched as Bruce left to finish getting into his suit.</p><p>The camera stayed next to him as it too watched Bruce go. "Ok, what are you to him?" The computer said, its camera looking at him at a more respectable distance this time.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Not even Alfred has full access to the cave. I think if it was possible, Master Batman would make it so that he did not have full access." The computer explained curiously. Its unblinking eye staring at him.</p><p>"Do you want my honest opinion?" Joker asked igniting a nod from the camera, "I don't know anymore."</p><p>"Oh," if anything the computer sounded disappointed as it moved its camera away to where it previously was.</p><p>Bruce slowly made his way back to the suits, walking up to one that had not yet gone out on its first mission.</p><p>It had almost the same base as his previous one except this one had small parts on it that mean that during his glide he was much more manoeuvrable as well as having thicker and more flexible kevlar plating. In total, it was made to be his strongest one yet.<br/>
He finished getting out of his previous suit and quickly scrubbed himself down in one of the showers before he started to get into the new armour.</p><p>This suit, when on him, almost affixed itself to his skin. This meant when he finally put on the upper part, a long hissing groan was drawn out of his mouth because of all the bruises around his back.</p><p>The suit was a different shade of black, something counted as 'true black'. Any light shined onto it would just be absorbed and not reflected back out. The only lightness would be from the blue glow of the eyes.</p><p>It was covered in a higher amount of sharp spines. They littered up his lower arm and his lower calves. There was almost small stub like spines through the rest of his arms and legs.</p><p>There was a greater variety of weapons and gadgets already in the suit itself. So as he finished attaching the cape, he only reached for one thing to connect to the belt. It was a rectangular object with three buttons on it. It clipped easily onto his right side of the hip belt.</p><p>"Batsy, I know you asked me not to come in here but..." Joker whispered as he poked his head into the area that held the suits.</p><p>"Come in then," Batman growled, turning his head to the side as he spoke. He saw out the corner of his eyes as Joker walked into the room his jaw-dropping at the different variety of suits that he actually had.</p><p>Joker walked around, only just having enough restraint not to reach out and touch all the suits. He came across one different to the rest, it was metal and completely mechanical overlay for a different outfit. "What's this one?" Joker asked as he did reach out to touch it.</p><p>"An earlier version of the suit that I am currently wearing. It's designed to match the strength of a Kryptonian. Its an overlay, the metal is not strong like the kevlar in the rest of my suits, so its paired up with a full kevlar suit for protection." Batman explained.</p><p>That brought Joker's attention to the suit that he was currently wearing. Joked felt around the armour, well aware that Batman was presently wearing the uniform. He hissed to himself as he felt the sharpness of the spines.</p><p>Batman remained stoic as Joker ran his hand curiously around the suit, watching him with sharp eyes and a relaxed yet ready to pounce body. His hand shot out and grabbed the Joker's hand before he pushed any of the rectangle's buttons. "I wouldn't try that if I was you," Batman growled in warning before letting go of the Joker's wrist, "you won't like what happens."</p><p>"Ok, Mr grouchy," Joker mumbled before he pulled his arm away.</p><p>"Those buttons trigger different things. Kryptonite, meta-blocker and a bat pheromone that means that no matter how many bats there are, I will not be attacked instead I will be a sort of alpha with a kind of control over them," Batman explained.</p><p>"That's... Cool... I think?" Joker said, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.</p><p>"Meta blocker and Kryptonite as it will knock out the two other strongest members of the Justice League," Batman said clearing it up, "this armour should be able to take on a Kryptonian in full power but why take the risk when you can make them mortal and weak?"</p><p>"Good point, fighting a Kryptonian must not be that fun in the end..." Joker stated before he bounced out of the room towards the vehicle room.</p><p>Batman sighed before he too walked out of the room and followed the Joker to where he was heading.</p><p>Joker bounced around until he settled in front of the tumbler. "Can we ride this back? Please?" He asked Batman.</p><p>"People might find out the location of your base. It's loud and does not blend in well," Batman warned.</p><p>"But it would be fun!" Joker giggled.</p><p>"Fine, your loss if you're found out," Batman sighed as he too approaches the tumbler.</p><p>-----</p><p>The engine of the tumbler roared as it flew through the streets of Gotham. It tried to stay to the darkest alleys; out of sight as possible, but when its daytime, that is not always possible.</p><p>The Joker laughed in the seat next to Batman. Batman himself was gripping the wheel tight as he weaved between the different vehicles on the streets.<br/>
The two stepped out of the tumbler before it turned and started to drive back to the cave. The pair headed into the building, sure that no one had followed the two and stopped where they were.</p><p>"Your back!" Harley exclaimed. "And Mr B has a new armour!" She then noted.</p><p>"It has not even come out yet, it is very new," Batman commented before he walked out of the room towards the dusty sofa removing his helmet.</p><p>"He looks hurt," Harley noted as Bruce left the room, leaving only Joker and herself together.</p><p>"We crashed, and he took the most amount of impact on purpose. His armour is the only reason that he is still here," Joker explained.</p><p>"Than why is he in a different armour?" Harley asked.</p><p>"Because this armour is even stronger. Equipped with the kit to be able to take out the other strongest members of the Justice League," Joker explained before he too left Harley in the corridor.</p><p>-----</p><p>"You wanted me, here I am," Batman spoke through the comms link at the Justice League Hall.</p><p>All the heroes heard the words and gathered in the training hall. They were confused yet happy. This obviously meant that Batman had broken free... But why would he come to them? He always seemed to try and avoid them.</p><p>When Batman walked through into the room in the new set of armour, they were confused. They had never seen that armour before, they never even heard him talk about a suit like that.<br/>
Everyone welcomed him back, but he stayed his usual stoic self.</p><p>Wonder Woman went to clap him on the shoulder when she felt his fist raise and grab onto her own.</p><p>"I would not do that if I were you," he growled as his head turned to face her. His face was taught with an almost sneer.</p><p>"Ok, no contact without asking," she said, shaking her fist from his.</p><p>His sneer turned into something more of a smirk, "that's better." Without any of them realising, he had turned on the switch that attracted all the bats to his location.</p><p>Superman approached him, holding his hand out in an ask to be able to shake his hand.</p><p>Batman lifted his hand like he was about to shake the hand. Then his other hand moved, quickly punching into the man of steels chest, sending the boy scout through the wall on the other side of the room.</p><p>Everyone was shocked, Batman had just sent Superman flying through a wall with a single hit. Their faces drew straight lipped as they assessed the situation before them.</p><p>"Why so serious," Batman asked with a smirk as Superman flew back to his position in front of Batman.</p><p>"What's got into you..." Superman spoke before he stumbled and fell, green lines spreading over his skin.</p><p>Everyone stared at him before looking at Batman.</p><p>Batman had his hand at his waist, a green glow of kryptonite coming from beneath the hand.</p><p>The more that the others watched, the more that they could see as lines of it started glowing through Batman's suit.</p><p>"You might be from another planet not like our own, but I am still the more intellectual one," Batman growled as suddenly a swarm of bats circled him. His finger pushed at another button on the rectangle, turning on the bat pheromones.</p><p>To the wonder of the watching, the bats did not attack Batman, but instead circled him, protected him like he was the one in charge of them. Was he the one in charge of them? Had he found a way to control them finally?</p><p>Aquaman charged into the mess of bats to try and find Batman. The moment that he entered, a loud pitched whistle-like sound came from the ball as an explosion of thick smoke filled the area.</p><p>Aquaman came tumbling out of the ball, bearly visible with the amount of smoke and bats around him. He was crying out as the bats continued to attack at him, moving too fast for him to counterattack them.</p><p>The Flash set to work immediately, he zipped around the room, focusing on clearing the smoke.</p><p>By the time that he had finished, Aquaman and Green Lantern were all side-by-side on the floor, looking beaten up. They all had their eyes closed and their breaths ragged.</p><p>Superman was still struggling on the floor with Martian Manhunter, helping him try to stand.</p><p>Wonder Woman was attacking Batman. She blocked yet another hit that sent her backwards with her wrist guards. She crouched, before banging the two together, sending out a powerful wave of energy in front of her.</p><p>Batman held his own arms in a cross in front of him, bracing himself as the wave hit him. His feet slipped over the ground before digging in, sending up a stream of concrete behind him. He ran forwards, punching Wonder Woman before kicking her as hard as he could in the stomach.</p><p>Wonder Woman went flying backwards, tumbling across the floor as her arms shakily lifted her to her feet. She cried out at him, a war cry before she charged at him. She drew her sword, flicking it out as she ran. She brought it down on him.</p><p>A large explosion happened, smoke filling the room instantly.</p><p>"Is that the best you could do?"</p><p>It was the unmistakable growl of Batman. When the smoke cleared, it showed that he had raised his arms and caught the sword between two spines. With a single wrench of his arms, he pulled the sword from Wonder Woman's hands.</p><p>Wonder Woman gasped as she felt the sword be ripped from her grasp. As the smoke cleared sufficiently, she came face to face with a smirking Batman with glowing blue lights.</p><p>"My turn," Batman growled before he started to attack her. He was just a swarm of fists and kicks. The bats continued to circle him, attacking at Wonder Woman, distracting her and leaving her open to his attacks.</p><p>Wonder Woman gasped as a scent hit her nose. "Pheromones, your using bat pheromones to control them, to trick them!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Well done, now it's your time to go," Batman smirked before punching her, hard, across the face. His spines caught her cheek like that of the punching bag.</p><p>She went tumbling through the air, landing across the room. Her eyes were closed as blood dripped from her cheek, her breaths shallow.</p><p>Flash zipped out the room, he headed to the closer location he remembered Superman having a kryptonite blocker.</p><p>That left Martian Manhunter to fight Batman. He came at him without mercy, seeing no need for the man in black to receive any. He dropped to the floor, holding his head in agony as Batman sent out wave after wave of mental waves.</p><p>"What? Got a headache?" Batman smirked at the screaming green alien. He sent out a final wave, much more potent than any of the others. It worked a treat, Martian Manhunter's eyes rolled to the back to his head as he collapsed, knocked unconscious by the mental warfare he just received.</p><p>Batman turned towards Superman and The Flash.</p><p>The Flash was attaching the kryptonite blocker to Superman before he turned to face Batman. "We trusted you!" The Flash shouted at him, his arms covered in lightning.</p><p>"Foolish and weak... Just like you always are," Batman growled.</p><p>Just as Flash went to go into superspeed and attack, Batman pressed the final button on the rectangle. It was instant. The lightning disappeared, and The Flash stumbled on his footing, falling to his knees as he powers stopped instantly.</p><p>The bats went mental, screeching as they went for the attack after attack on The Flash.</p><p>Batman too focused on the recovering Superman did not notice when his own mind started to cloud over. His vision turning red in rage as he lifted Superman by the neck.</p><p>"This... Isn't... You..." Superman choked out, trying to pry Batman's grip off his neck.</p><p>"You don't know me," Batman growled as he let go of the man of steel's neck. It was pointless to suffocate him when he can fly through space.</p><p>Superman stretched his neck as he raised to his feet, staring Batman in the eye. Something that he did notice was the blue lights starting to flicker to red, staying longer and longer in red with each flicker.</p><p>Almost like it was in the distance, they could both hear the shouts coming from Flash as the bats continued to attack.<br/>
Batman wasted no time attacking Superman. He started kicking and punching at the man.</p><p>Each time that Superman through one of his own, it was blocked with ease by the bat. Superman's eyes were frantic as he tried to prevent Batman's attacks.<br/>
Batman's mind finally clouded over. A full red rage haze covered his vision.</p><p>Superman felt himself be pinned against the wall. Batman was random with each attack. Nothing followed how the man normal fought. Superman was finding it more and more difficult to predict, and he found himself defending himself against more and more attacks.</p><p>Superman knew that he was not at full strength, and that was not helping the beating that he was taking. With a single hit from Batman, he felt his head crack onto the wall behind him, and the world went black.</p><p>Batman heard the shouts of Flash, his head turning to face him. Within a few strides, he was at The Flash's side and holding him in the air.</p><p>"Batman... Why..." The Flash choked through the increasing force on his neck and the cries that tried to leave his throat.</p><p>"Tell me something... Why should I spare you?" Batman growled to The Flash. He loosened his hold on his neck, even in the haze, he knew that to get an answer, he needed to speak.</p><p>"Because we're teammates..." The Flash said. The hand tightened again, so The Flash went with probably the longest shot he's yet to do, "because I work alongside a villain... You're right, I do work with Captain Cold..." It must have been what he was looking for as Batman suddenly let go of him, making him drop to the floor.</p><p>Batman growled as he let go of The Flash, watching him crumple to the floor. The bats screeches echoed through the room. He kicked his heavy boot at The Flash's head, rendering him unconscious.</p><p>With a single flick of the switch, he sent the Bats flying into the sky and closed off the kryptonite.</p><p>-----</p><p>To say that the state that Batman came back to them shocked Joker and Harley would be an understatement.</p><p>He came in like a raging rhinoceros, his suit covered in blood. There was a mixture of blood, sweat and something else reeking off him. The lights where his eyes where were red. Red as deep as blood.</p><p>He then proceeded to lift Harley by the neck and almost throw her threw the wall as he held her off her feet by the single hand around her neck.</p><p>"Mr J..." Harley chocked out, her eyes wide with worry. Her hands were scratching at the hand that held her in place.</p><p>Joker was frozen in place as he tried to figure out what was the matter with Batman. Suddenly a drastic thought came to mind, "<em>what frequency is a meta blocker?</em>" He mumbled to himself, "it will be in the same range bats used to communicate!"</p><p>It was like lightning had just struck.</p><p>"He's using the bat pheromones, and that suit is linked to his body... If it affects them, it will affect him." Joker figured out.</p><p>Joker jumped on Batman, trying to press the button that turned off the meta blocker and the pheromones. With a resounding click, the switches went off, and Batman's grip on Harley slipped, leaving her to fall to the floor.<br/>
Batman groaned, both hands grasping at his head. He stumbled and ended up running into both the wall then Joker. The red of his eyes slowly flickered back to blue before the body of the bat went slack, leaving him in a tumbled heap on the floor, partially laying on top of Joker.</p><p>Joker looked around the room as much as he could from the position that he was in. Harley was collapsed against the wall, her chest heaving as she tried to suck in as much needed air as she could.</p><p>Looking down, Joker could see Batman's gauntlet. He grabbed it and held it close to his face. Feeling stupid just thinking about it, he spoke to the gauntlet, "computer? You there?"</p><p>"Yes, I am here, you're Master Batman's guest. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Came the reply.</p><p>"I need help getting Batman to the Batcave, he had a reaction to the meta blocker and has now collapsed," Joker quickly said.</p><p>"Of course, the Batmobile is on its way," the computer said, "I have alert Alfred, and he will be waiting to help at the Batcave."</p><p>"Thank you," Joker whispered.</p><p>Now Joker had the painstaking trip of trying to get an unconscious Batman to the door. It was slow work, but he got there and saw the Batmobile waiting outside.</p><p>The drive was quick, but it still felt too slow for Joker. Finally, they reached the Batcave. Alfred helped Joker get Batman onto the medical gurney.</p><p>Thanks to no physic sign of a wound, Alfred was stumped at what had caused his Master to collapse. "What happened."</p><p>"Well, it started when he came storming through the door. He was like a charging rino. Then I smelt something that hit me in the face like a brick wall. It was the bat pheromones he was using, it was almost overpoweringly strong." Joker started.</p><p>During this, Alfred started to try and remove Batman's mask. It would not budge, no matter how hard he tried, it would not come off.</p><p>"Then he grabbed Harley by the neck and proceeded to throw her into the wall. He was suspending her off her feet by her neck. Then I saw his eyes were red. Blood red. They were not the blue lights they normally were, but instead, they were red lights." Joker continued.</p><p>Joker reached over to try and remove the mask, batting Alfred's hands away. He gripped beneath the ears and slowly pulled. The mask slipped off with ease, leaving Alfred both surprised and annoyed.</p><p>"It then clocked. The meta blocker that he uses must have a frequency that is in the range that bats communicate with," Joker then furthered, "this suit is connected to his body. So when he started using the bat pheromones... It was like his body was producing them."<br/>
Alfred stared at the man in front of him, amazed that he had put that together.</p><p>"The frequency probably started affecting the bats. Then it started affecting him," Joker said before he turned to the old man, "I jumped on him to turn off the meta blocker and the pheromones. Batman proceeded to clutch at his head as he stumbled around before he just collapsed on top of me."</p><p>"I think that we are all fortunate that you figured it out so quickly," Alfred said to the man before he started setting up the wires around Bruce's head.</p><p>The computer buzzed as it started to scan.</p><p>"Could you not have turned off the bat pheromones before you got here?" Alfred asked as all the bats in the cave started to get antsy.</p><p>"I thought I did..." Joker mumbled as he reached for the rectangle again. There he found that he had, in fact, turned it off. "It is turned off... I don't understand why we can still smell it..."</p><p>"Sirs, I have found a problem in his pituitary gland..." The computer announced when the scan was finished.</p><p>"What problem..?" Joker asked slowly before turning and whispering to Alfred, "doesn't that control hormones?"</p><p>"That it does," Alfred whispered back.</p><p>"While it is creating all the needed for a human... There seems to be one extra... It's foreign, and I can not detect what it is doing. May I suggest a full body scan of Master Batman's body?" The computer suggested.</p><p>"Let's do that, Joker, help me get his armour off so that the wires can be put in place," Alfred commanded.</p><p>The moment that Alfred reached to remove the armour, Batman's whole body went rigid. Alarms started to blare around their heads as Batman's body began to shake.</p><p>"Hold him down!" Alfred ordered.</p><p>Together they held him down as Joker asked, "isn't it bad to hold them down?"<br/>
"He will end up stabbing himself if we don't!" Alfred shouted. "You hold him, I will find something to put under his head."</p><p>So Joker held him down, he had to sit on the bat's legs while pinning the arms to have a hope at holding down Bruce but it worked.</p><p>Bruce started making gurgling noises alongside the previous mumbles and hisses.</p><p>"Alfred! I don't think that he can breathe properly!" Joker shouted.</p><p>"Can you reach the mask to your right?!" Alfred shouted back as he was coming as quick as he could.</p><p>Joker stretched out, both trying to keep Bruce pinned as well as reach the mask. "Yeah, I got it," Joker sighed in relief.</p><p>"Put it over his mouth, the computer will start the oxygen for you," Alfred instructed from a distance.</p><p>Joker did just that, and slowly Bruce's breathing started to even out again. Joker found himself breathing more comfortable as well as Alfred finally reached the pair.</p><p>"Hopefully, a folded cape is a good substitute for a pillow," Alfred mumbled as he placed it under his head.</p><p>"Do you know what caused that, Alfred?" Joker asked. The bat had not stopped, but the Joker wanted to know straight away.</p><p>"Might I be of assistance? I think that was his body fighting itself. There might be other changes suggested by that," the computer stated.</p><p>"There might be then, but we don't know until we do a full scan," Alfred sighed.</p><p>"Maybe if only one of us tries to get his armour off he won't react again?" Joker suggested.</p><p>"I think you should try, you were the one that got his helmet off when I couldn't," Alfred spoke to Joker.</p><p>"Alright... I guess..." Joker replied, confused.</p><p>From his position of still sitting on top of the twitching bat, he started to try and ease a gauntlet off. Slowly but surely, he managed to get the spine covered armour off. He then began to repeat it with the other.</p><p>All the while, Bruce continued hissing under his breath, the armour was almost attached to his skin; it hurt when it came off.</p><p>Finally, Joker was able to start to work on getting the upper segment of the armour off as Alfred held down Bruce's arms. Segment by segment the armour came off as Bruce began to fall into a stationary unconsciousness.</p><p>Together, Alfred and the Joker worked on getting the last bits of armour off until Bruce was left without any of his famous armour.</p><p>The wires were put into place, and the duo stepped back and allowed the computer to run the scan.</p><p>"Test results show that there have been other changes," the computer announced when the scan was done. "His sweat glands being one of the changes - they seemed to be linked to the change in the pituitary gland."</p><p>"Could you figure out what the change is?" Alfred asked.</p><p>"It seems that because his suit is connected to his body when it started to simulate the bat pheromones... His body changed to do so," the computer explained.</p><p>"Surely there was not enough time between him clicking the button and now?" Alfred questioned.</p><p>"Unless the suit started the change ages ago..." Joker whispered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, confused.</p><p>"That's a brand new armour that he made and his best yet... He must have spent months if not years tweaking and changing things," Joker explained. "Then he has had it on for two weeks straight... If there was something else in the process, then its got plenty of time... As if it was also affected by when The Flash messed up time!" The Joker suddenly clapped.</p><p>"Then we should have seen it earlier," Alfred pointed out.</p><p>"But he had the meta blocker, kryptonite and the bat pheromones on at the same time," Joker explained, "they must have reacted together as like a switch to turning it on!"</p><p>"Oh my..." Alfred whispered with a gasp before turning towards his Master.</p><p>"Guess we will just have to wait until he wakes then?" Joker suggested helplessly.</p><p>Alfred nodded as he got to his feet, "keep an eye on him," he spoke to Joker as he pulled up a chair for the man. Alfred gently pushed the frozen man into the chair and draped the bat's new cape over him. "I suggest that you get some rest." Before he turned to go up the stairs, he unfolded the other cape and draped it over his Master.</p><p>Joker couldn't help it, within moments of Alfred disappearing up the elevator, he found his eyes closing as he fell into darkness.</p><p>-----</p><p>Alfred chuckled to himself when he walked down the stairs later that day when the sun was just starting to set. Before his eyes were probably one of the most laughable sights, he's ever seen.</p><p>Joker was curled up in a chain, with one of Batman's capes using it much like one would use a blanket. Bruce was still laid out on his back, but he must have woken up at one point as the oxygen mask was off. Bruce himself had a cape draped over him much like a blanket, it was half falling off, leaving one of his feet without anything on them.</p><p>As Alfred made his way down the last of the steps towards the pair, Bruce started to stir. "I must say, sir, this habit of you being unconscious when entering the Batcave has got to stop."</p><p>"What... What happened?" Bruce asked, clutching at his head.</p><p>"What happened is you tinkering with non-human stuff finally caught up to you," Alfred chuckled.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He groaned, sitting up.</p><p>This alerted Joker that Bruce was awake as he too started to wake.</p><p>"That you have really earned the name of 'Batman'," Alfred chuckled again.</p><p>"W-what?" Bruce asked, rubbing at his head.</p><p>"Your suit, thanks to its connectivity to your body actually changed the whole bases of your body," Joker explained as he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>"Changed my body?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"He means when you pressed the button to produce the bat pheromones, you actually hit a switch that caused your own body to start producing it," Alfred furthered.</p><p>"Everything just hit off at once during that battle you had, meaning that when you turned on the meta blocker, it started to affect yourself as well. You went into a kind of red rage along with all the other bats," Joker explained.</p><p>"Red rage?" Bruce asked, confused.</p><p>"You attack Harley without realising that you were, the lights where your eyes are were red, not the blue like they normally are," Joker furthered for him.</p><p>"I attacked her?" Bruce questioned, his eyes scrunched, "the last thing I remember was looking at Superman, then my vision going red and waking up here."</p><p>"Your vision turning red?" Alfred asked.<br/>
"Yeah, my head started going fuzzy. I didn't notice until my whole mind went cloudy. Then the red haze dropped over my vision. I can't remember seeing anything after that until I woke here." Bruce said. "But I have a vague memory of something The Flash said."</p><p>"What did he say that got through the red rage?" Joker asked.</p><p>"He said something about Captain Cold... Wait, it was 'because I work alongside a villain... You're right. I do work with Captain Cold'. I don't know why this got through, but it did." Bruce quoted.</p><p>"How odd, Master Bruce. Now I am sure that you two are hungry?" Alfred asked with a raised eyebrow. "I have got your favourite lobster."</p><p>"I could do with some food," Bruce said sheepishly as his stomach growled loudly.</p><p>"My, this is a change!" Alfred laughed as Bruce went red.</p><p>"Is there anything for me?" Joker asked shyly.</p><p>"Of course, you keep helping me keep him alive - it's hard as you can see," Alfred laughed as he walked back to pull out the dining trolley. "Two fresh lobsters - enjoy."</p><p>With that, Alfred left the cave, leaving the pair to eat alone.</p><p>"Your butler really knows how to cook," Joker commented.</p><p>"I should hope that he does," Bruce stated with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>The two continued to eat the lobster in silence.</p><p>"Your sugar levels are dropping Master Batman," the computer said a few minutes after the pair finished eating.</p><p>"Dropping?" Bruce asked, "are you sure your reading it right? They are meant to be rising after food."</p><p>"Positive Sir, there dropping drastically. Could you lay back on the gunnel again for a scan," the computer ordered.</p><p>"Alright," Bruce mumbled as he leaned back on the metal surface.</p><p>Joker walked around and attached all the wires to Bruce. When he was done, he stepped back and allowed the computer to begin its scan.</p><p>"I don't think he's getting everything he needs from the lobster and what he's recently been getting. The suit can support it, but outside of it, he needs to manually have support with it," the computer spoke.</p><p>"What types of bats do you have in this cave? More importantly, what type did you use for the pheromone?" Joker asked Bruce.</p><p>"Here in the cave we have Northern Long-Eared Bats," Bruce stated. "But the pheromone is from an Old World Fruit Bat."</p><p>"Computer is there a chance that if he eats honey a lot more often, then his levels might balance out?" Joker asked.</p><p>"I would say that there is a high chance that it would balance it out," the computer confirmed. "I will send a message to Alfred straight away."<br/>
It was a short amount of time later that Alfred came down carrying a mug, a kettle of steaming water and a jar of honey.</p><p>Bruce was half dozing on the shoulder of Joker as he started to feel the effects of the low sugar levels.</p><p>"Here, might I suggest you try mixing the honey into the water," Alfred stated as he placed the tray on the table.<br/>
Joker quickly handed the dozing Bruce a mug of honey and water.</p><p>Bruce was hesitant at first, but the moment the mixture hit his tongue any hesitation he previously felt disappeared. He downed the glass and found himself quick downing three others before his mind caught up and caused himself to blush red with embarrassment.</p><p>"Don't worry Master Wayne, none of us is here to judge you," Alfred spoke as he smacked the Joker round the back of the head as the man laughed.</p><p>"His levels are balancing," the computer spoke breaking the awkward silence that they had fallen into. "Might I suggest that he goes back into that armour for safety?"</p><p>The three nodded as they started to assemble all the parts of the suit so that Bruce could put them back on again. Eventually, Bruce was standing in front of them with only his mask and his cape not on.</p><p>"Can I have my cape back, Joker?" Bruce asked as he watched Joker continue to wrap himself up in it.</p><p>"Nope, I think I quite like it," came a voice from within the cape. Only the big emerald eyes and hairs of the Joker were sticking out of the cape at the top, while you could just about manage to make out the shape of his legs at the bottom.</p><p>Bruce looked around him until he came across the shape of the other cape. He picked it up and held it out to the Joker. "How about we swap? Bruce asked as a middle ground.</p><p>"...Fine..." Joker mumbled as he unwrapped himself and threw the other cape around himself in return.<br/>
Bruce smirked as he clipped his cape back onto its place.</p><p>"Sirs, a crazy lady is shouting about a 'Mr J' and Batman, should I send her off?" The computer said as Joker continued to huddle into the cape.</p><p>"No send her down here through the water dunker," Bruce called.</p><p>"Water dunker?" Joker and Alfred spoke silently to each other.</p><p>Of course, Bruce had seen the whole interaction and only replied with a smug, "you will see."</p><p>This was then followed by a high pitched scream then a splash. As Harley came tumbling down and landed into the water of the cave.</p><p>The three walked over to where Harley was pulling herself out of the water. Her hair was sticking to her face.</p><p>"What a wonderful entranced into the cave," Joker laughed.</p><p>"Remind me if I'm wrong, but yours wasn't much better. Maybe worse?" Alfred spoke to Joker.</p><p>"Not my fault that Batsy collapsed the moment we got through the door," Joker pouted.</p><p>"But you were involved in the crash that caused it," Alfred pointed out.</p><p>"Eh, minor coincidence," Joker laughed.</p><p>"Can anyone help me?" Harley asked as she shivered. The cave was not warm, it was cold, and she had just fallen into the sea in-a-way.</p><p>"How about you give her my cape you're still wearing?" Bruce pointed out to Joker.</p><p>Joker looked at Bruce as if he just said the unthinkable. "But I only just got it after you took the other!"</p><p>"They are mine," Bruce stated.</p><p>"Not this one!" Joker giggled. "Give her that one!"</p><p>"I'm wearing it," Bruce pointed out.</p><p>"And I'm wearing this one," Joker said, holding back a laugh.</p><p>"Do I really have to do everything myself around here?" Alfred sighed as he ripped the cape off Joker and handed it to Harley. "There is a stack of spare capes over there," he pointed out to Joker as the computer kindly lit up the desired area.</p><p>Harley wrapped the cape around herself as Joker shot off to grab a different one. He shortly returned carrying a fluffy black cape. "Why do you have a fluffy cape?"</p><p>"You ever tried visiting Superman's Fortress of Solitude without ten layers of thermals?" Bruce questioned.</p><p>"Heard about that place, it's freezing," Joker said thoughtfully as he wrapped himself up tighter in the cape.</p><p>"Master Wayne, Joker stop messing around and come assist me in warming Harley up!" Alfred's voice was like a clip around both their ears.</p><p>"Coming," both mumbled as they hurried towards where the other two were at.</p><p>"Why do you have honey and hot water here?" Harley asked Alfred.</p><p>"Because Master Wayne has accidentally turned himself partially into a bat," Alfred spoke straight-faced as he tried not to laugh or show any amusement on his face. This failed, however, when Harley broke into loud laughs.</p><p>"Turned himself partially into a bat?" She asked through her laughs as she started to calm down again.</p><p>"He's played around with things not designed for humans so much his body has changed," Alfred said.</p><p>"His body now simulates the production of the pheromones. His whole appetite has changed and probably other things that we haven't found out yet," Joker explained.</p><p>"That reminds me, you will need to record this with the Justice League," Alfred thought aloud.</p><p>"Don't you need to go into the building to do that?" Joker asked.</p><p>"This night is just getting better and better..." Bruce mumbled to himself.</p><p>"That's where you were when the red rage kicked in..." Joker suddenly remembered.</p><p>"Maybe if there is more than just yourself going up, they might not attack you?" Alfred offered.</p><p>"That might work..." Bruce whispered, "who would go with me?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Joker... You've not actually done anything that got you caught for over half a year. The same amount of time Batman has not really appeared except to take down criminals," Harley pointed out, "I don't think it would be too far fetched to say that you have been taken under Batman's 'wing' as a second chance?"</p><p>"That might work... We would have to change his clothing to fit something more that Batman would make him wear," Alfred mused.</p><p>"Purple," Joker spoke at the same time as Bruce said, "black." This caused the pair to end up partially glaring at each other.</p><p>"Ok, black and purple it is," Alfred said.</p><p>"Can I help? I can be really good at making clothing!" Harley bounced, the cape previously around her falling off.</p><p>"Say, have you worked with kevlar before?" Alfred asked her, ignoring the others.</p><p>"I don't think so, but I am a quick learner!" Harley bounced.</p><p>"That will do," Alfred spoke.</p><p>The two disappeared off to who knows where and started on making the clothing as they thought fit. The pair of vigilante and villain started at each other in dread.</p><p>-----</p><p>It was about six hours later by the time that the costume makers walked back into the room. They ultimately lost it laughing when they saw what was in front of them.</p><p>Bruce had obviously fallen asleep at one point. Joker, on the other hand, seemed to have been trying to take off the cape to add to the two that he was already wearing when he to fell asleep. Bruce was sleeping in a chair while Joker - also in a chair - was asleep half draped over Bruce with the capes clutched tightly in his hands. It almost looked like two toddlers had been in the middle of fighting when they just fell asleep.</p><p>However, the laughing meant that they both woke straight up. Joker fell off and onto the floor at the sudden awakening, causing Bruce to almost squeak as he was pulled to the floor by his cape still in the Joker's hand. Eventually, the two got to their feet without any serious harm done to anything but their dignity.</p><p>"So... How'd it go..." Joker questioned cautiously.</p><p>"I think it went rather well," Alfred said almost smugly before Harley pulled a mannequin doll forwards.</p><p>On this mannequin doll was what they had just spent hours working on.</p><p>The kevlar suit was mainly black, like most of Batman's suits. There weren't any spikes down it like there was on Batman's, however, down the chest of the suit was what looked to be a purple jacket, separate to the rest. There was a cape attached to it, the underside was a light almost glittery purple, but the outside was a deep purple, almost black. When Joker removed the jacket to try it on, the black suit itself had a purple 'J' over its left breast.</p><p>On the head of the mannequin was a half mask. While it had the bat ears and the eye covers, there wasn't anything else to it.</p><p>"It's amazing!" Joker clapped as he all but hugged the armour. He quickly bounced off to another room, dragging the mannequin across the floor with him.</p><p>About half an hour later, when the three thought that he had somehow got himself lost, Joker walked out. He was dressed in the suit. His mask was in his hand, swinging as he walked.</p><p>"It's really tight," Joker said, poking at his chest.</p><p>"It has to be," Bruce stated as he too grabbed his mask.</p><p>"Like, I can't breathe right, kind of tight?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"Not that tight," Bruce said as he walked up to Joker. "You've done the clasps up too much."</p><p>"What clasps?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"The ones you used to put the suit on," Bruce said as he put his mask on a different table.</p><p>"Oh, I thought they are meant to be done fully up," Joker shrugged.</p><p>"As tight to the point that you can still breathe," Bruce sighed before he got Joker to remove his purple jacket. He worked swiftly in loosening the clasps so that Joker could breathe properly. "That better?" Bruce asked as he passed the Joker his coat back.</p><p>"Still tight but I can breathe," Joker said, moving his shoulders around a bit. He then placed on his mask, "that's so cool!"</p><p>Bruce bit back a laugh before he too placed his mask on.</p><p>"Hello, Master Batman!" The computer practically shouted into his ear.</p><p>"Holy shit, that fucking loud!" Batman exclaimed as he threw the mask of his head.<br/>
"Alfred, Batman said naughty words!" Joker shouted to Alfred.</p><p>Alfred sniggered before calling over to Bruce, "I should rinse your mouth out with soap for that!"</p><p>The whole room burst into laughter at Bruce's startled expression. "The computer decided that shouting in my ear would be the best thing to do," he growled to them. All around Bruce, the bats started to flap their wings, clearing agitated.</p><p>That's when Joker realised, the pheromones were linked to his emotions. He will release more pheromones when he is experiencing high emotions, which will cause a reaction in the bats.</p><p>"Batsy, you might want to calm yourself there," Joker said, watching the bats around him carefully.</p><p>With a raised eye, he looked where Joker was looking until it too clocked, "I'll try not to do that," he said as he focused on centring his emotions and then throwing them away.</p><p>They all watched as the bats calmed again. They tucked themselves back up and the noises that they made lessened considerably.</p><p>"Now it is best if you head off, I have preset the destination in the Bat-jet so that you might be able to sleep or otherwise on the trip there," Alfred said as he made shooing motions to hurry the pair along.</p><p>Bruce sighed before he placed on his mask and the pair left to get into the Bat-jet.</p><p>-----</p><p>The pair did indeed sleep on the way there. It took the computer to shake the chairs that there were on to wake them.<br/>
"Sirs, I suggest you wake up before they start to fire on you," the computer almost sassed to them.</p><p>"What exactly did you do to them to make them want to fire on you?" Joker asked Batman as he saw the visual display.</p><p>"Might have beat everything out of them..." Batman chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Great," Joker mumbled.</p><p>The paired slowly walked out of the jet, raising their hands so that they would not be attacked.</p><p>"Master Batman, your sugar levels are starting to drop again," the computer whispered into his ear.</p><p>"I'm fine," he hissed under his breath so that no one heard it.</p><p>"Why do you show your face around here!" Superman growled. "And who is he?!"</p><p>Without anyone realising, even the bat himself, all the bats in the local area started to wake. They all fell to their wings and headed towards where they could smell the alpha bat.</p><p>"I would have thought that you and The Flash would recognise me?" Joker asked innocently.</p><p>"Not helping," Batman growled to Joker over his shoulder.</p><p>"Master Batman, your levels are plummeting rapidly. You need to have your honey again," the computer ordered in his ear.</p><p>"How about we bring this inside?" Batman said as he felt himself slowly grow weaker.</p><p>The bats smelt the change in the pheromone. They flapped their wings faster as they sped forwards to reach the weakening alpha.</p><p>"Alright," Wonder Woman said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>As a group, circling the two dressed as bats, they walked into the building. They were barely through into the meeting room when Batman's legs gave way beneath him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.</p><p>Joker caught the armoured bat as he fell, lowering him gently to the floor all while the others stared in confusion at what had just happened.</p><p>"His blood sugar levels have dropped dangerously low," the computer spoke into Joker's ear.</p><p>"Do any of you have any honey?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Honey, why do you need honey? Batman just collapsed," The Flash asked in confusion.</p><p>"Because that is what Batman needs at the moment for a reason we came here to explain, now I need honey, a mug and about a kettle of hot water," Joker ordered.</p><p>"Alright," The Flash shrugged before he flashed off and returned about a minute later appeared with the asked for materials on a tray - which he then placed next to Joker.</p><p>During that time, Batman had woke up, so Joker set forth in making the mixture and passing it to him. Joker helped ease Batman into a sitting position as the man drunk the mixture. Within a few minutes, Batman had all the mugs of it that he needed and turned towards the confused League members.</p><p>"I think you deserve an explanation..." Batman replied, almost sheepishly.</p><p>"I think we do," the League replied together as they all crossed their arms.</p><p>"Well, it turns out that messing around with things not designed for humans can have side effects," Batman spoke.</p><p>"Get to the good bit," Joker complained, "you think a speedster wants to hear everything or the bit that keeps his attention?"</p><p>"Fine," Batman glared, "I'm not completely human anymore."</p><p>The whole League coughed as if they just choked on air. The Flash even sped off, returned with a mug, drunk from it and then spat it out to make sure the point got across.</p><p>"Blunt," Joker deadpanned.</p><p>"How are you not fully human anymore?" Martian Manhunter questioned.</p><p>"I'm kind off..." Batman started.</p><p>"No, let me guess!" The Flash said quickly before the fell to the floor cross-legged.</p><p>"Oh, god," both Joker and Batman mumbled.</p><p>"Are you part bat?" The Flash asked sarcastically.</p><p>"Yes," Batman replied.</p><p>That was obviously not the answer that they thought they would get. The Justice League figured he would be like a metahuman or something.</p><p>"What?" Martian Manhunter asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I am part bat. During the time that I was previously here was when it kicked in... That is also when we found out about how bats react to a meta blocker," Batman sighed.</p><p>"Why would they react to a meta blocker?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"Because a meta blocker works by releasing a frequency that stops the powers. This frequency just so happens to be within the bat's communication range." The Joker explained.</p><p>"It sent both the bats and myself into a 'red rage'. My mind clouded over, and my vision went red," Batman finished describing.</p><p>"What type of bat are you then?" Superman asked as they all moved to sit around the table.</p><p>"You can sit at Aquaman's chair, he normally sits next to Batman." Wonder Woman said to Joker.</p><p>"Ok, we believe that I am two different bats, describing why I don't have a bad reaction to eating lots of meat," Batman said. "We believe I am part Northern Long-Eared Bat and Old World Fruit Bat."</p><p>"The Northern Long-Eared Bat because that's what lives in his cave and the Old World Fruit Bat because of the type of pheromones that he used," Joker furthered.</p><p>"<em>Which explains the need for honey. A lot of the types of Old World Fruit Bat's almost purely eat nectar,</em>" The Flash whispered.</p><p>"Ok, let me change your information page then," Superman said.</p><p>"Oh, mention that he could have a fit because of it," Joker added. "When we tried to get him out of his armour for a full body scan, he started having a fit."</p><p>"I had a fit?!" Batman exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah, as you were still in your armour we had to pin you down so that you don't stab yourself. You also had to have an oxygen mask as you suddenly started to struggle to breathe," Joker explained.</p><p>"Why wasn't I told this before?" Batman asked as he covered his face with his hands and leaned on the table.</p><p>It was at that moment that all the gathering bats got into the room. They started to circle Batman, diving at the others as Joker hid under Batman's cape for cover.</p><p>Batman's lost it, his patience gone. His fists hit the table with a resounding bang as he stood up so quick his chair fell behind him. "Stop!" He almost roared, his voice was flooded with power with an undertone of something unknown that made half the people in the room shiver. A wave of the bat pheromones went out in a shock wave around him.</p><p>Everyone and everything stilled. All eyes in the room were focused on Batman solely. The wave of pheromones stiffened everyone - even if they could not smell it, they were affected by it.</p><p>"If you were not previously sitting in this room, then get out!" He ordered as all the bats scattered and left the room. Slowly the pheromones in the air became less thick as he calmed down his head bowed as he leaned on the table with two fists.</p><p>The Joker came back out from underneath the cape as he all but collapsed into the chair. "You might need to calm down there, Batsy," he whispered to Batman.</p><p>"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Batman growled to him.</p><p>"Didn't want to do this," Joker mumbled under his breathe. He pressed the hidden remote in his pocket.</p><p>Batman hissed, as one of his hands reached up to his neck. It wasn't like Joker had used a level one on him either, so he really felt it against his already burned neck.</p><p>Eventually, Batman picked up his chair and sat down. His ran his gloved hands down his face.</p><p>"What was that?" Wonder Woman asked.</p><p>"That was my body producing a pheromone that makes me - in a way - the alpha of the bats, their leader one could say. It ties in with everything about me. If I'm angry at someone, then the bats will be angry at them. If I'm agitated, the bats will also be," Batman explained.</p><p>"But I think those were just trying to protect you," Joker stated to Batman.</p><p>"They had felt my weakening self then my collapse and wanted to protect me," Batman sighed.</p><p>"Is there anything else that we should know?" Superman asked as he finished updating Batman's information.</p><p>"You know what we currently know about it," Batman said, lifting his face so that he can face them all.</p><p>"Alright. That about covers that quick meet up. Should we add that you need practise in not allowing your emotions to drive your actions?" Superman said, almost smiling playfully to Batman.</p><p>"I think he needs to work alongside his emotions more. While not allowing them to take control over him, he needs to help with the instincts that they will now come with," Joker said thoughtfully.</p><p>"So the stoic man needs to stop being so stoic?" Martian Manhunter asked.</p><p>"I think so," Joker said.</p><p>"Where did you find him, Batman, he has rather intellectual thoughts and ideas?" The Flash asked.</p><p>"I believe the first time we met we tried to punch each other in the face," Batman shrugged.</p><p>"You never meet anyone normally, do you?" Superman sighed.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Ivy! Ivy! Ivy!" Harley called as she was set down by her favourite plant. She quickly patted its green head as she whispered, before continuing her call, "thank you... Where are you?!"</p><p>"Harley, my blossom, calm. I'm here; you have no need to shout. You're scaring the babies," Ivy said as she rested her hands on Harley's shoulders. Her gentle touch and smile, bringing Harley's muscles to relax.</p><p>Harley pulled her into a hug, resting her head on the others shoulder. "So much has happened since we last talked," she whispered to the woman in green.</p><p>"Then let's talk again. My garden is always open to you," Ivy spoke softly as she led Harley to the same bench that they previously sat at. "Start when you feel able." She dare not force her delicate blossom to talk and risk wilting its petals.</p><p>"I guess I should explain the information that we found out first. The story might make sense more," Harley whispered. She wrung her hands together, nervously, unsure as to what she would need to say.</p><p>"Whatever feels most comfortable," Ivy said as she softly stroked Harley's cheek. She could almost feel the nervousness coming off her sweet little blossom.</p><p>She forced her breathing to relax, using the calm breathing from Ivy to mimic and use. "I'll go from the start then," Harley said before she straightened her back and faced Ivy front on. "When Batman returned like he normally does every night, he was different. His eyes were red, and his body poured power. Before we could react, he had grabbed my neck and was holding me against the wall off my feet." Subconsciously, her hand twitched and partially reached for her hurting neck.</p><p>"My blossom, are you ok?" Ivy gasped, worried as she moved her hand around to see whether there was any bruising.<br/>
There was, it was like a black and blue glove was wrapped tightly around her neck. She called for one of her plants to bring a small tub of aloe vera and cream. Finally, she gently rubbed it into Harley's skin, humming softly to relax her tense muscles.</p><p>"Next thing I know, Mr J was talking about meta blockers, frequencies and bats. Mr J jumped on Batman. He must have done something as Batman stumbled, clutching his head before he fell unconscious over Mr J." Harley spoke to Ivy.</p><p>"I guess a meta blocker releases a frequency that is within the bat's communication range," Ivy realised putting two and two together.</p><p>"Yeah. Next thing I know, both Mr J and Batman were gone," Harley continued, "so I headed to where I thought the bat cave was. I was correct, but I was thrown into the water."</p><p>"That must have been cold?" Ivy asked. She was shocked; that was how her blossom was treated. It would have been Batman to cause that as well. At least they must have warmed her up afterwards.</p><p>"It was," Harley replied. She then continued with the story, "later I found out that Batman had somehow turned himself partially into a bat. He didn't look any different, but he had changed. He drinks honey and hot water as a substitute for nectar as he was using Old World Fruit Bats pheromones when this all happened."</p><p>"I could probably supply him with actual nectar if he would like that," Ivy volunteered. Most of her babies produced an excess of nectar at their size—the animals thriving off the abundance, yet unable to keep up with the supply.</p><p>"Judging by what I heard about his reaction to the honey-water mixture? It would make his day," Harley smiled. It seemed that it was not only his day it would make.</p><p>"Then consider it done, my blossom," Ivy whispered, Ivy could see that it would make her blossom happy as well. Such a selfish soul in a dark world. "I will have some ready for you to take back with you." Already her hands and magic were at work to collect the desired materials as they continued to talk.</p><p>"Thanks!" Harley squealed as she jumped onto Ivy to hug her. Her head was pressed tight into the neck of the other, her eyes tight in her excitement. Her body was almost buzzing with emotion.</p><p>Ivy laughed as she pulled the excited woman closer to her. She felt herself fall off the bench with the force of the jumping hug, but she didn't mind as she laughed harder with the woman between her arms.</p><p>If her blossom was happy, then so was she. And she would do anything to make her little blossom happy. She would jump between her flower and anything to protect the sparky little petals and leaves of her sweet blossom called Harley.</p><p>If assisting the hero made her blossom happy, then she would give her world to protect the hero. Harley, her little flower, would not only be her world but everyone's - she deserves whatever could be given to her.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Everything is just so... Different now," Joker said as they were on the jet back.</p><p>"Well, you did say <em>'what doesn't kill you makes you stranger</em>'," Batman pointed out. No matter how much he used to try, that sentence stuck with him through the thick and the thin.</p><p>"That I did, Batsy, that I did," Joker whispered softly as two drifted off into a comfortable silence as the sun started to rise in the horizon. The sky turned a honeydew colour, projecting a soft glow onto the jet's occupants.</p><p>As the jet continued to fly, Batman started to drift off, his eyes shutting without control as he fell into a deep slumber.</p><p>Joker sat silently in a world of his own as the jet flew, he could see that Batman had fallen asleep again and it was no surprise with everything that had happened through the time he was last asleep.</p><p>When the jet landed, Joker shook his head to clear himself before standing up in his seat to wake up Batman. "Come on, time to get up," he whispered, shaking his shoulder.</p><p>Together the two walked out of the jet. Batman was leaning on Joker as his eyelids kept threatening to close again.</p><p>"Is Master Wayne, ok?" Alfred asked as he saw Batman leaning on Joker. He feared for the worst as his heart leapt for his throat.</p><p>"He's fine, as far as I know, just tired," Joker said, as both himself and Alfred lowered the bat to the gunnery that he seemed to be living on almost.</p><p>The two whispered as Bruce fell back asleep - his mask resting just off to the side of him. They were discussing small things like what each pocket in the armour that Joker was currently wearing was for.</p><p>"Sirs, his levels are fluctuating," the computer said moments before Bruce started to fit again.</p><p>"Get those spines of him!" Alfred ordered as he grabbed a nearby cape to put under Bruce's head. They could not risk trying to pin the bat again - it was already tricky before when he didn't have anything added to him.</p><p>Joker immediately set to work. Within moments he had got both the spines of the arms but also the spines of the legs.<br/>
Both people were overwelled quickly by the pheromones being produced by Bruce. It all their strength not to try and get away from it. Alfred put on the oxygen mask as a precaution in case he started to struggle to breathe, and his fit prevented them from getting it on in time.</p><p>The pheromones brought an uneasy feeling that buried right into their stomachs. It felt like dread and danger in one. Made them want to run, yet at the same time stay with the man in front of him and protect him from what was to come. They just had a feeling that something significant was about to come into play - and it worried them that they both felt it so strong.<br/>
Both watched with worry as Bruce continued to fit.</p><p>"Computer, would you be able to scan him through his suit?" Joker asked. "If you scan him through the fit, we might get a better idea of what's happening."</p><p>"I could, it won't be as precise thanks to all the movement. But it will give us an idea," the computer replied before it started the scan.</p><p>Joker was almost pacing with worry, the stone echoing beneath his feet. He continued to watch the man he's fought for eighty years thrash around on a table.</p><p>"The scan shows back that his body was in fact not fully done and instead is still changing," the computer told the two waiting.</p><p>"So he could be in a lot of pain at the moment?" Joker asked as he turned to face the bat.</p><p>"There is a very high chance, yes."<br/>
Joker continued to watch as Bruce fitted.</p><p>Bruce himself was making a range of different noises in the back of his throat. Every once in a while, a clicking like noise followed by a hiss or a growl emitted from him.</p><p>It was like he was murmuring random letters and syllables. It was strange to listen to.</p><p>Bruce's body went rigid as his back arched. He let loose a single almost blood-curdling growl and scream of pain before he fell into blissful, still unconsciousness.</p><p>Joker and Alfred felt a single wave of pheromones hit them as a sensation of all their blood draining from their face assaulted them.</p><p>Alfred's eyes were glistening with tears before he quickly turned on his feet and fled the room as tears poured down his cheeks. The tears pitter-pattered across the floor in an uneven dance. He could not bear to see the man he raised in the state that he was in.</p><p>Joker just sat down on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. He rested his head on them as for the first time in nearly a century...</p><p>He wept.</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <em>He was dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was he dead? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He certainly felt like he was dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But then again, no one knows really what it feels like to be dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he wasn't dead? </em>
</p><p>Bruce then started to hear a voice. It was distant, but it sounded familiar.</p><p>
  <em>"Batsy, Batsy! Come on! Wake up!" </em>
</p><p>There it was again. <em>Was it the Joker?</em></p><p>
  <em>"Please, pull out of this! Wake up!" </em>
</p><p>He started to feel like someone was shaking his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what I'd do without you..." </em>
</p><p>The voice grew quiet before there was the unmistakable sound of someone crying. <em>Was the Joker crying? </em></p><p><em>"Sir, there's brain movement... But not a lot..."</em> He heard the computer say.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, why were they tracking brain movement? </em>
</p><p><em>"He might not be able to get out of the coma... He might not even be here..."</em> The computer said again, <em>"I'll leave you alone now..." </em></p><p><em>'Wait! I'm here! I'm here!'</em> He wanted to shout. <em>'Don't go! I'm here!'</em></p><p><em>"Batsy... Please..."</em> Joker cried, this time, Bruce felt no movement against his shoulders, only someone clutching his hand.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm here, don't worry, I'm here!'</em>
</p><p>Bruce felt like crying himself. Instead, he put all his emotion and power into trying to move his hand.</p><p>"<em>Batsy..?</em>"</p><p>At the sudden gasp from Joker, he knew he had been successful.</p><p>"Computer get Alfred down here right now!" Joker shouted, before speaking softly to Bruce, "that's it, Bruce."</p><p>When Bruce started to try and open his eyes, he felt like he was drowning. The darkness was pulling at him, taking him away. He fought, he swam, he kicked his way away from the dark up to the light, to where the Joker and Alfred were.</p><p>He felt his other hand be clutched, this time by a hand that felt slightly lighter - older. Alfred was there.</p><p>He was with him.</p><p>They both were.</p><p>He fought harder and harder, pushing with all that he had. He reached out for the light when it felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown over him.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he saw the shining eyes of Joker and Alfred staring back at him. He hissed slightly, trying to move an arm to stop the glare of light but his arm didn't move.</p><p>"Computer, turn the lights down so we can only just see," he heard Alfred order.</p><p>When he felt the glare of light lower from behind his eyelids, he opened them again. He tried to speak, but all that came out was some raspy noises.</p><p>"Here," Alfred said as he slowly passed a glass of water over to him while removing the oxygen mask from his face.</p><p>Bruce gladly welcomed the glass. But as he tried to move his arm, it left like it was tied down with a lead chain. He felt like crying out. It was so close, but he could not reach it.</p><p>Slowly Joker started to lift him into a seating position. Joker moved so that he was sitting behind Bruce so that the man had something to lean back on as Alfred slowly fed him the water.</p><p>That's when Bruce realised that he did not have his armour on again. Instead, he could feel it as Joker slowly rubbed circles into his back. Instinctively, a low rumble like sound started in the back of his throat.</p><p>Joker paused when he heard the sound. But he continued to rub circles into Bruce's back to help. He listened to the sound that Bruce seemed to be subconsciously making. "Are you... Purring?" Joker asked.</p><p>It took a moment, but Bruce realised that he was, in fact, purring. He blushed and tried to hide his head as much as he could with his bearly responding arms. Finally, he managed to lift his hands to cover his red face.</p><p>Joker laughed as he continued to rub the circles in the bats back. He moved his other hand to gently massage Bruce's shoulder blades to remove the stiffness. He then laughed again when Bruce's purring increased again.</p><p>This drew the attention of Alfred. He turned to face the pair in confusion.</p><p>"Listen," Joker giggled.</p><p>When Alfred did, he too started to laugh, not helping Bruce from returning to a standard colour.</p><p>"Computer, can bats purr?" Joker laughed.</p><p>"According to most sites, bats will often purr when in the hands of their owner. 'They recognise people and will purr in the hands of their owners,' Dr Teeling said. This was a quote from a doctor at a zoo," the computer said.</p><p>"Life hates me. The universe hates me," Bruce practically cried to himself.</p><p>"But people that go caving say that they can sometimes hear purrs when in a cave full of bats. They especially hear it if the bat was to be laying on their hands," the computer then added.</p><p>"That's slightly better," Bruce mumbled.</p><p>"Then there is also this," the computer started.</p><p>"Oh, no..." Bruce whispered almost in dread.</p><p>"In September..."</p><p>"Its September right now!" Joker clapped. He stopped rubbing the corcles as he looked between Bruce and Alfred.</p><p>"...some types of male bat species..."</p><p>"You're male, right?" Joker asked.</p><p>"He's definitely male, I had to raise him," Alfred responded.</p><p>"...will call out with a special call. This is to attract a mate during the mating season - in which September is the start of. This special call can include different sound, which includes; purring, clicks and buzzes." The computer finally finished.</p><p>"Hate my life..!" Bruce cried.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Joker soothed.</p><p>"Oh, because option 1 says I'm purring because you're my owner. Option two that I will purr if anyone touches me in a non-aggressive way. Option three is that I am purring because I want to fuck someone," Bruce growled as he lowered his hands. "Those are brilliant options. All sound amazing."</p><p>"Hey hey, none of that might be true," Joker whispered as he started to rerun circles in his back.</p><p>To Bruce's horror, he started to purr again. All the bats in the cave then started joining in. The purring echoed around the cave until there were hundreds of unique purrs happening all around their heads.</p><p>Joker then spotted something. It looked like orange and red hairs on Bruce's shoulders. Touching the shoulders, he realised that it, in fact, was hairs.</p><p>Bruce felt Joker touch him on the shoulder. Only, it wasn't the feeling that you would generally get. He didn't know how to describe it except for the fact that it made him jump to the point that he fell off the surface he was on.</p><p>To say Alfred was shocked when Bruce fell to the floor was an understatement. If he had something in his hand, he would have dropped it.</p><p>Bruce clutched at his elbow. How could he have missed the IV line sticking in it? He only realised when it was painful ripped out when he fell.</p><p>The computer quickly stopped the alarms that begin as all the sensors had come off when Bruce had fallen.</p><p>"When did you have orange hair on your shoulders, Batsy?" Joker asked, confused.</p><p>"I didn't," Bruce replied, also confused.<br/>
Alfred, also confused, walked up to Bruce and went to reach for his shoulders. Before he got within fingers distance, Bruce's hand had shot up and grabbed it. That movement revealed the hairs to Alfred.</p><p>"In some species of Old World Fruit Bats, the male of the species with have orange fur around the shoulders and neck. This is most common in the bat commonly known as the Megabat," the computer explained.</p><p>"Great, my body just making sure that knows that I'm male..." Bruce sighed.</p><p>"When something other than the bat itself touches the fur, it can often be taken as flirting or action during mating. The stronger the orange, the more dominant the male bat," the computer furthered.</p><p>"Great, I could end up seeing everyone that touches my shoulders as flirting..." Bruce sighed as he tried to get up onto his wobbly feet.</p><p>Alfred and Joker quickly appeared by his side to help him to his feet. They helped him until they felt him shake them off.</p><p>"Is there anything else we should know?" Alfred asked the computer.</p><p>"He could either try and be on his own almost all the time or constantly be in a group... Or a mixture of the two. Although there is also a chance that he will be very cuddly to certain people," the computer replied.</p><p>"My life is just getting better by the minute..." Bruce groaned.</p><p>"Now we have new things to tell the Justice League!" Joker clapped, "oh, that reminds me. They tried to contact you while you were in a coma."</p><p>"They said to just send a video call, no matter the time," Alfred said before they all walked over to the computer screens.</p><p>On the screens were soon the faces of Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern and The Flash.</p><p>"Hello, Batman... Why don't you have the top half of your armour on?" Superman asked.</p><p>"Let me get you a cape to cover yourself, Master Wayne," Alfred said as he went off to get the cape.</p><p>"I just woke up," Bruce sighed.</p><p>"Woke up?" Wonder Woman wondered.</p><p>"What he means is that he had a massive fit when we finally got back here and has been in a coma since then," Joker explained.</p><p>"You've just woke up from a coma and now standing?" The Flash asked, "now I can't brag about that!"</p><p>"I think the fact that more... Um... Bat like qualities came through that meant it shocked me into recovering so quick along with being a part bat," Bruce said, trying to ease the speedster.</p><p>"Wait is that the Joker? Your sworn enemy?" Superman suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes... He was also the one that sat in Aquaman's chair..." Bruce said, wincing slightly.</p><p>"I knew it!" The Flash exclaimed fist-punching the air.</p><p>"Barry! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Came a male voice from the background of The Flash.</p><p>"Sorry, found out the person I thought was the Joker was. He's here right now," The Flash called back.</p><p>"Is he?" There was rustling before Captain Cold appeared next to The Flash.</p><p>"Flash! Why is your villain with you?!" Superman exclaimed.</p><p>"Next Superman will pull Lex out!" Wonder Woman sighed dramatically as she threw her hands in the air.</p><p>"Don't think he's near here," Superman wondered aloud as he quickly looked around. As a final check, he used his x-ray vision. "I stand corrected. He's hiding in my wall..."</p><p>The Flash and Joker both laughed as Captain Cold and Bruce shared an eye roll.</p><p>"Hello, Superman... Others," Lex said as he appeared on the screen.</p><p>"Lex, stay out of it," Superman growled, "you will be going to jail after this."</p><p>"How come all the others have their villains out and fine but I can't?" Lex asked.</p><p>"Because you were hiding in my wall," Superman explained.</p><p>"Joker has saved my life and many other people's lives recently," Bruce shrugged.</p><p>"Currently Captain Cold is working alongside me in a case," The Flash shrugged.</p><p>"Just because I'm the normal villain I get reduced privileges?" Lex asked, almost sulking.</p><p>"Yes," Superman answered shortly.</p><p>"Why that was cold," Captain Cold drawled.</p><p>"Why so serious, Superman?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Any you've set them off..." The Flash moaned in agony.</p><p>"Sir, your cape so that you are more... Presentable," Alfred said as he laid the cape over Bruce's shoulder.</p><p>Bruce's whole body stiffened. His eyes clamping shut. "Alfred, move your hands..." He growled.</p><p>Alfred realised what he was accidentally doing and quickly moved his hands away. "I'm sorry, sir, I did not realise."</p><p>"Ok, what are the new bat-like quantities you now have," Superman asked.</p><p>"Bat like quantities?" Lex questioned.</p><p>"I've accidentally turned myself partially into a bat," Bruce sighed.</p><p>"You really live up to the name 'Batman' now," Lex stated.</p><p>"So I've been told," Bruce sighed. "So far, I have two new ones."</p><p>"The first is actually partly a mystory still," Joker started, "he now purrs."<br/>
That's when most people started laughing.</p><p>"We have three ideas about why he does. One - bats are often found to purr in the hands of their owner..." Joker continued but was cut into.</p><p>"Owner?!" Most people on the screen exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah..." Bruce sighed before lifting his head so that the collar was in full view of everyone.</p><p>"Holy, speedster... Someone tamed Batman," Captain Cold said, drawing a few looks from the others. "Ok, I might not have realised it previously," he then hissed to The Flash.</p><p>"Who did that?" Aquaman asked.</p><p>"I have my bets," Green Lantern said almost smugly.</p><p>"Ok, who got the collar on you?" Wonder Woman asked.</p><p>"I did," Joker smirked.</p><p>"I was right."</p><p>"Did Batman allow you to?" Wonder Woman asked, much to the horror of Bruce.</p><p>"No, I kidnapped him and put it on him while he was unconscious," Joker said, slightly confused why he was asked whether Bruce asked for it. "I am a villain, you know."</p><p>"Ok ok. What are the other reasons?" Superman asked, moving the conversation along.</p><p>"Two. People who go caving sometimes comment on how they hear them purr or how if it was to lay on their hands it would purr. Suggesting that anyone can get the mighty Batman to purr," Joker explained.</p><p>"Can we skip number three?" Bruce almost begged.</p><p>"No, Master Wayne. We will not skip it. Its vital information that they may need," Alfred said, poorly covering his amusement.</p><p>"Three. As it's September and Batman is obviously a male bat, he could actually be calling for a mate. The special calls that bats do include both purring and buzzing sounds." The Joker spoke.</p><p>Moments later, everyone on-screen burst into laughter.</p><p>Bruce ended up hitting his head on the table in front of him as he went red again. "I hate that I can't bloody control anything anymore..." He growled to himself.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sure something will go your way soon," Joker laughed.</p><p>Bruce hated it when he started to purr again when Joker began to rub circles into his back again. Against his will, he even felt his body begin to relax.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Smack. </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
Well, it was until Alfred had enough. Alfred had turned around and smacked Joker across the back of the head. He then started telling him off for 'emotionally torturing the poor bat.' Everyone else was in stitches again.</p><p>"Ok, there is something else that probably wants to go onto the information page," Alfred said.</p><p>"Probably an essential one as well," Bruce sighed again - he seemed to be doing that a lot. "Ok, so for some Old World Fruit Bats, the males have orange hairs on and around their shoulders," he started.</p><p>"Batsy also has this, and we believe it's from the bats commonly known as the Megabat." Joker butted in. "It can be a sign of dominance, the brighter the orange, the more dominate the male is."</p><p>"Hate this bit..." Bruce mumbled.</p><p>"However touching this hair is often associated with flirting or an action taken through mating," Joker said, internally wincing as he knew how much of an uproar that will cause.</p><p>"So no one can touch his shoulder lest he thinks they are flirting with him or trying to mate with him?" Superman asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Yep!" Joker clapped.</p><p>Just at that moment, a small bat dropped down and started to fly towards Joker. It zipped around him, rubbing its head against Joker's cheeks.<br/>
"I'm being attacked!" Joker yelled, trying to bat away the bat.</p><p>"You're not..." Bruce whispered, "it's happy and playful with you. That looks to be one of last years litter - it seems to still be quite a juvenile at heart."</p><p>"How do you know this?" Joker questioned as he allowed the bat to do what it wanted.</p><p>Bruce shrugged, "I just do."</p><p>"So you're able to understand bats... I'll add that to the list," Superman said.</p><p>"Why is all this happening at once..." Bruce sighed before he picked up the bat currently playing in Joker's hair. When it was in his hand, it started to purr loudly. "See, not that owner crap," Bruce pointed out.</p><p>"You are technically its owner... Like the owner to all these bats," Joker further pointed out.</p><p>"Damn it," Bruce hissed.</p><p>"Ok, we will be going now... Just, try to be dressed next time..." Superman sighed before everyone started leaving until the screen was black.</p><p>"Well, that was different..." Bruce sighed, the bat still resting in his hand.</p><p>"Yeah. Probably the first time they saw you that much not in your uniform," Joker commented.</p><p>"They have never seen me without my mask, let alone my armour," Bruce commented before he started to walk back to wear his armour actually was.</p><p>"Before you get into your uniform... Go get clean," Joker said, pretending to hold his nose up.</p><p>"I would if the bat stopped cling to me," Bruce commented as he held his hand upside down to prove it.</p><p>The bat suspended itself, looking over at Bruce with big beady eyes. She then turned his head to face Joker. The bat flapped her wings as he squeaked excitedly.</p><p>"I think she likes you," Bruce commented, amused.</p><p>"The feeling is... Mutual," Joker replied warily.</p><p>It seemed like the small bat liked that answer as it dropped off Bruce's hand and flew straight over to Joker. It landed on his chest, her little beady onyx eyes looking up at him. The small ears on her head twitched slightly.</p><p>"He's not from this cave... He has small ears, not that of the Northern Long-Eared Bat," Joker commented.</p><p>"Guess you will have to find out," Bruce spoke smugly before walking away to get clean.</p><p>"Computer, what type of bat is he?" Joker asked he didn't have a clue how to identify bats.</p><p>"She's a Mariana Fruit Bat. When the bat comes more into age, there will be a golden band around its neck across its black fur that will help identify it." The computer replied.</p><p>"Wonderful, another nectar eater," Joker sighed.</p><p>"No, she eats fruits and flowers," the computer stated.</p><p>"Is he a clingy bat?" Joker asked, already having a feeling of the answer.</p><p>"<em>She</em> is a species that has been known to be clingy," the computer said.</p><p>"Could you maybe have Alfred come down with a small amount of fruit for her then?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Right away."</p><p>-----</p><p>When Bruce walked out, sporting a wet head and clean clothing. While his legs and lower half had the armour on, he left the upper half with just a skin-tight black top on. He was met by the sight of Joker feeding the small bat. "Did you find out what type of bat it is?"</p><p>"She's a Mariana Fruit Bat," Joker said. "When she's older, we will see a gold band around her neck - it will help with identifying her."</p><p>"She might be this year's clutch then, they get to a reasonable size," Bruce commented.</p><p>"So she's just a baby!" Joker clapped as the bat flew to land on his hair.</p><p>"In a way," Bruce chuckled. "Where's Harley any way? I don't think she would have liked to stay in that building alone."</p><p>"Probably with Ivy," Joker said dismissing it, "she often goes and stays with her."</p><p>"Still think we should go check," Bruce said.</p><p>"No need, Master Batman, she currently making her way down with Alfred," the computer said.</p><p>The pair looked over and found the other two making their way over to them.</p><p>"I heard that you have more bat things!" Harley bounced.</p><p>"Yeah, I do," Bruce said.</p><p>"He now has orange fur and hair over his shoulders," Joker clapped.</p><p>"Can I see?" Harley asked.</p><p>Bruce looked at the other two, but they either nodded or shrugged. So with a sigh, he lifted the top of himself.</p><p>"That's really cool. They are so shiny!" Harley exclaimed as she rolled over with Alfred shaking his head at the antics before leaving for his kitchen.</p><p>"Look, don't touch," Bruce growled as her hand reached out.</p><p>"Why?" Harley asked, confused.</p><p>"In bat-society to touch the orange hair on the shoulders of the male bat is a sign of flirting or an action that is done through mating," Joker explained.</p><p>"Ok, no touching," Harley said, her hands flying above her head.</p><p>"Oh, he also has another one!" Joker giggled.</p><p>"Don't you dare..." Bruce growled. But it was all to waste as Joker started to rub circles into his back - igniting the low rumbling purr from the bat's throat.</p><p>"He purrs?" Harley asked, her jaw-dropping open.</p><p>"Yeah, although we have three reasons for it. One - he's purring as his body seems to recognise me as his owner. Two - anyone could make him purr. Three - he's calling out for a mate. Although to the fact that he has only done it while he's had circles rubbed into his back suggests otherwise," Joker explained.</p><p>"Maybe I could try and get him to purr? If he does then its feasible option two, if not, then it's presumable that it is option one," Harley suggested.</p><p>"Worth a shot," Joker shrugged as he stopped rubbing the bat's back.</p><p>"I get no choice in this..." Bruce growled pitifully.</p><p>"It's all for research," Joker smiled.</p><p>"Still doesn't make it any better..." Bruce sighed.</p><p>Harley shrugged before she started to rub Bruce's back. There was no purring that followed, just a death glare.</p><p>"You can stop," Bruce glared.</p><p>Harley laughed nervously as she raised her hand away from Bruce again.</p><p>"So it's not number two then," Joker laughed as he started to rub Bruce's back again just so that he would purr and be annoyed at the same time. "Probably number one, one of your more disliked ones!"</p><p>Bruce was almost weeping inside as his throat continued to rumble with the purr.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot," Harley suddenly said, gaining the attention of the purring Bruce and Joker. "Ivy gave me some pure nectar for Bruce!"</p><p>"Oh, that's cool," Joker said.</p><p>What Bruce would have said was 'that's nice of her. Have you been telling her about everything then?' If he could speak. But instead, he kept purring.</p><p>"I'll give it to him later when he most likely needs some with his food," Harley shrugged.</p><p>Joker, ever the curious, started to move his hand around to see whether Bruce would still purr.</p><p>Bruce felt Joker's hand move around, when it came to a section of his lower back, he felt himself gasp as his back moved slightly in response. Admittedly, straight afterwards, he started to purr again, but it was at an increased volume that had the other bat in Joker's hair singing along to.</p><p>"You're sensitive there," Joker commented. When he felt there, he realised that Bruce had a massive knot in his back. "How long has it been since you've had a massage?"</p><p>"About 79 years..." Bruce managed to mumble out through his purrs.</p><p>"So all those years as Batman you didn't have anything like that?" Joker asked, confused, his hand leaving Bruce's back.</p><p>"Remember, in retaliation to having a bat burned into you, you grabbed it and did the same to me before carving 'ha ha ha' below it," Bruce said as the others finally noticed it.</p><p>"And that stopped you," Joker realised. "Sit down!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sit in the chair and rest your elbows on the table. You need a massage," Joker instructed, pointing over to the chair.</p><p>Not having a reason to argue, Bruce did as he was instructed sighing under his breath. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Harley shake her head before leaving the way that Alfred had left - leaving the cave only to Joker and himself.</p><p>Joker smirked as he watched Bruce do as he said. Sometimes he wondered whether this man really was Batman, but then something would happen, and he'd know for sure that he was.</p><p>Bruce knew the moment Joker started, his throat erupted into purrs. Beneath the man's fingers, he could feel the tension in the muscles fade.</p><p>Joker didn't know how long he continued, but what he did know was that Bruce was now a pile of purring mush and he had a bat singing in his hair.</p><p>He continued, pulling one of the limp arms as he continued to gets the knots out. This moved onto the other arm before he moved back to the back as the arms retreated underneath the bat's head again.</p><p>Joker started to zone out, his hands continuing the familiar motions.<br/>
Bruce's breath caught in the back of his throat as a different sensation to all the others. With his whole body and brain so relaxed, his body reacted on his new instincts. He barely felt control over his body as his back arched.</p><p>Joker was suddenly jolted back to the real world when felt and heard Bruce's change in reactions. He blinked rapidly before he looked down to see why there was a change in response. Going on auto, he had started to massage the bat's shoulders.</p><p>Bruce felt his breaths come quicker and quicker, catching slightly in the back of his throat. He let out a lower purr, almost like a growl as his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head.</p><p>Joker panicked. How was he mean to be able to move somewhere else without Bruce realising? His thoughts flew like the man of steel out his head. It luckily seemed like Bruce was so out of it that he didn't notice his internal monologue or what was going on.</p><p>The bat in Joker's hair took to the air as it flew to hang from the ceiling again. It's head nestled under its wings as she nodded off to sleep, her stomach filled with fruit.</p><p>Bruce felt his senses come to life. He heard as the small bat went to roost up on the ceiling. He felt the metal beneath his fingertips. He could smell the unique smell of the chemicals over Joker's skin. He could taste the staleness of his breath with each release of breath. Colours were dancing behind his eyelids.</p><p>His sight came into view of the Batcave as he finally realised why his body was having the reactions that it was having. He could feel Joker massaging his shoulders. It was like a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown over him.</p><p>Joker had a second's warning as Bruce's purrs turned to loud and angry growls. He felt a hand clutch at his throat before his back exploded with pain as he was slammed into the wall.</p><p>The cave was silent except for two peoples heavy breathing. The bats were quiet as they watched the standoff.</p><p>"Why," Bruce growled, his eyes flickering with flames.</p><p>Joker's hands were trying to rip Bruce's hand off his neck.</p><p>Bruce growled again, using his free hand to pin Joker's hands to the wall above his head. He moves so that his legs were either side of Joker's, pinning them in place.</p><p>Joker's eyes scrunched shut, not wanting to look at Bruce. He bit back the pitiful whimpers that wanted to leave his throat. He tried to laugh, scream, do something other than what he nearly did.<br/>
"Look at me," he heard Bruce growl.<br/>
Joker shook his head, refusing to look over at him. His legs felt like jelly, he was almost happy that the bat was supporting his weight.</p><p>"Look at me," Bruce growled, commanding Joker to do as he said as his hand moved from his neck to his jaw.</p><p>Joker's eyes snapped open. He stared straight in Bruce's moon-blue eyes. He felt his arms pinned above his head, he could feel the hand gripping his chin, forcing him to look at the bat.</p><p>"Answer my question. Why?" Bruce asked as his voice calmed down slightly.</p><p>"I didn't mean too... I zoned out," Joker hurried, his eyes wide as he stared at the man in front of him.</p><p>Bruce's eyes scanned over Joker, trying to pick up any lies that the Price of Crime might be spinning.</p><p>Joker went to reply, his mouth opening slightly before he felt a pair of lips crash into his own. He was shocked, frozen. Bruce Wayne, The Batman, just kissed him. Still was. With that dizzying thought, Joker pushed back, kissing the Dark Knight back.</p><p>A whimper tore from Bruce's throat as he felt himself be flipped and pushed against the wall. He felt Joker's hands slip from his own.</p><p>Joker moved his hands, left them digging into Bruce's shoulders. When he felt the bare hands of the other man fall to the small of his back, he pulled back, soaking in the dazed expression on the usually stoic man's face.</p><p>Joker nuzzled his head into Bruce's neck, his cheek rubbing against the man's shoulders. He almost purred at the low purr that left the man's mouth. "Mine," he whispered into Bruce's ear, biting at his earlobe.</p><p>Bruce felt his body swell, filling with a feeling he can't name at the man's words. He churred, a noise he didn't know he could make - he blames the bats.</p><p>Joker slowly rubbed up and down Bruce's side as, slowly, the man escaped the trance he had fallen into.</p><p>Bruce stared at the neon green eyes of the man who just called him his. He felt his own eyes water before he gripped onto Joker's jacket and buried his head into the material.</p><p>Joker slowly lowered the pair to their knees as he rubbed soothing circles into the bat's back.</p><p>"Master Wayne, Joker? I thought it would be the correct time for you to eat a spot of food," Alfred called out. He looked around, not seeing the pair.</p><p>"We're over here, Alfred," Joker called as Bruce still clutched to his shirt.</p><p>Alfred walked over to where he heard the Joker speak, he was shocked to see what looked to be Master Wayne crying into Joker jacket. "Are you ok, Master Wayne?" He whispered as he came to stand near him.</p><p>Bruce nodded, not trusting his voice or his face to betray him.</p><p>"Here, I have the mixture you drink, this time its got nectar in it instead of honey," Alfred said as he passed down the mug.</p><p>When Bruce didn't move his face, Joker took the mug instead. He held it close to his face, whispering, "I'm sure you need it now... It might make you feel better."<br/>
Bruce slowly lifted his head from Joker's jacket before taking the mug in both hands. He felt Joker still rubbing the circles into his back as he took his first drink.</p><p>Alfred and Joker looked in wonder as Bruce's face practically lit up as he drunk from the mug. They both smiled as a long purr was drawn from the bat's chest, a small smile across his face before he continued to drink from the mug.</p><p>The drink was amazing, it exploded with flavour the moment it hit his tongue - but that was almost weak in comparison to how it tasted when he swallowed it.</p><p>It tasted like someone had found heaven, turned it into a drink, then gave it to him.</p><p>Joker rubbed Bruce on the back as he started to drink the second mug, he chuckled to him, "easy, no one's going to take it from you. Slow down before you choke."</p><p>Bruce mostly ignored what was happening except for the mug in his hand, but he did slow down. Each time he took a drink of it or between cups, he was singing with his purrs as his eyes were closed to block out the world.<br/>
Slowly, when he had finally had enough, he started to come back to the world. His eyes opened as his purring lowered down to its average amount for having Joker rub his back.</p><p>"Come on, let's get you to your feet," Joker said as he slowly got Bruce to his feet. He held onto Bruce as they slowly walked over to a chair on Bruce's wobbly feet.</p><p>Alfred slowly passed the two of them their food and went off when he collected their empty plates.</p><p>Bruce slowly started to get back into his armour, finally deciding that he was going to wear his mask for once. "How about we visit Harley and Poison Ivy?" He offered to Joker.</p><p>"Yeah, it will get us out of the cave, and we can say thanks for the nectar," Joker spoke as he bounced to his feet.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman and Joker walked side by side as they entered Ivy's garden. The smells immediately struck Batman in the garden. It flooded his senses, so much more durable than he ever thought possible. He couldn't describe it except for the word, Wonder.</p><p>"You might want to calm yourself there, Batsy. You're about to wake every bat in the area," Joker commented as he noticed the thickening pheromones in the air. He was starting to grow accustomed to the smell and the power that came from it.</p><p>Batman called himself, steeling his control as they walked through. He let out what sounded like an angry whistle-like-squeak when a plant suddenly appeared next to him.</p><p>"Batman and Joker are here," Ivy stated. A smile was tugging at her lips.</p><p>"How do you know?" Harley questioned with a tip of her head.</p><p>"I can smell the bat pheromones," Ivy chuckled as the pair walked towards where the scent was coming from.</p><p>Harley burst into laughs as she saw the situation in front of the two women.</p><p>Batman was hissing at a plant while the plant itself was interpreting a bird ruffling their feathers. It was a standoff between the bat and the plant with the Joker watching in amusement to the side.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, my beauty, he's not here to hurt us," Ivy cooed as the plant calmed and moved away from the bat. "What do we owe this pleasure, boys?"</p><p>"I decided that we might take a visit here and talk with you both," Batman shrugged. He removed his helmet, shaking his long hair out.</p><p>"How nice of you," Ivy confessed.</p><p>"We try," Bruce answered with a crooked smile that had both Harley and Joker bristling.</p><p>"Oh, hush," Ivy giggled, "now, come along; let's all have a spot of tea."</p><p>As they all sat, cup in hand, Ivy got straight down to business, "I heard that you have some stronger bat qualities after waking?"</p><p>"I do, I have orange hairs on my shoulders and purr as well," Bruce sighed.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, could I see?" Ivy questioned. She set her cup onto the table as she gave the man her full attention.</p><p>"I swear everyone wants to see me topless..." Bruce mumbled before he started to take the top part of his armour off.</p><p>When it was off, he turned to face away from everyone, showing his back to the others.</p><p>"My my, yes, I can see the orange of it. Very orange. You are definitely the dominate bat of your cave," Ivy commented.</p><p>"Don't..." Joker started to warn. He didn't want Ivy to trigger something when she didn't know about it.</p><p>"Don't touch them; less he thinks I'm trying to flirt or mate with him. I know my stuff when it comes to the natural kingdom, bats included," Ivy said as her hand ghosted across Bruce's back. Her voice was laced with an amusement that you could not tell unless you knew her inside and out.</p><p>Harley chuckled at Ivy's behaviour, knowing she was purposefully doing it. She seemed to be trying to prove a point, Harley believed.</p><p>"You mention that you purr? What situation do you purr?" Ivy asked.</p><p>"He purrs when Mr J rubs his back," Harley said giddily.</p><p>To demonstrate, the Joker slowly started to rub Bruce's back. Joker smirked as Bruce instantly started purring again.</p><p>"Has anyone else tried to get him to purr yet?" Ivy asked.</p><p>"Harley has tried, but she got a death glare from him while I can make him into a purring puddle," Joker shrugged, not ceasing rubbing Bruce's back.</p><p>"How strange, do you think that the bat part of him sees you as his owner?" Ivy asked.</p><p>"He might. When I kidnapped him, I put an electric collar around his neck to try and subdue him when he wakes," Joker said as he pointed to the black collar still on the bat's neck. He finally stopped stroking Bruce's back, allowing the man a chance to stop purring.</p><p>"He still has that?" Ivy asked, "Harley told me about that a while ago. I would have thought he would be out of the collar already." She was confused to why that was still had the collar around his neck. Everything about Batman was his ability to escape and his intellect towards everything.</p><p>"My life at the moment is a mixture of busy or not moving. Asleep, fighting, unconscious, fitting and being in a coma," Bruce said.</p><p>"Hmm. Yes," Ivy mussed, "how was the nectar?"</p><p>"He was singing with his purrs - complete world of his own," Joker laughed. He could picture the scene clearly in his head.</p><p>"The computer says you should check your phones... There should be a video on there of it," Bruce sighed.</p><p>The two women complied, and soon the video was being played. The table was filled with the sound of the bat's singing purrs.</p><p>"Your computer is lovely for sending us a copy so we could see it," Ivy said, not knowing how the computer was now speaking in Bruce's ear.</p><p>Bruce slowly started to get back into the rest of his armour, his helmet clicking into place as his eyes began to threaten to close.</p><p>Without even realising, he fell asleep with his head resting on Joker's shoulder. He grumbled slightly in his sleep, calming down to an almost silence when Joker rubbed his arm.</p><p>"We've tired the poor bat out," Ivy cooed.</p><p>"What time is it?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Nearly seven in the morning," Ivy replied, "the sun has risen for an hour already."</p><p>"We must be going, I'm surprised he's made it this long," Joker said.</p><p>"Of course. It was pleasant talking to the two of you," Ivy nodded.</p><p>Joker slowly shook at Batman's arms. "Batsy time to wake. We need to go now," Joker whispered.</p><p>Batman - while asleep - grumbled and his arms moved around Joker in the form of a hug.</p><p>"Damn, you are a clingy, cuddly bat..." Joker whispered to himself. He then said in a commanding voice, "Batman, wake up."</p><p>Batman's eyes opened groggily, glaring slightly at Joker, before yawning and pushing himself away from the man.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, big mighty bat like you doesn't get commanded around. But the big mighty bat should not have fallen asleep in the first place," Joker mocked.</p><p>"You're not bloody part nocturnal mammal..." Batman yawned.</p><p>"You're also a bloody part diurnal mammal," Joker pointed out. "Thank you for having us again," Joker said to Ivy before he started to lead the mostly asleep back to the batmobile - where he promptly fell back asleep to Joker's frustration.</p><p>-----</p><p>Instead of heading back to the Batcave, they headed for the Joker's base. Together they walked into the building, all but collapsing onto the sofa.</p><p>Joker sighed when he saw Batman fall asleep, curled into his side. <em>'He's a clingy bat today,'</em> Joker thought as he felt Batman's head lay in the gap between his head and shoulder.</p><p>When he turned on the TV, the Justice League were on the screen seems to be sending out a message to the public.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em># </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Superman was on a podium, and they seemed to be addressing the public in Gotham City if the Wayne Enterprise building in the background was anything to go by. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gotham City, it has come to our attention that, while you know the identity of your resident vigilante, you don't know everything," Superman said, addressing the crowd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Get on with it!" Someone shouted in the crowd, "you have a speedster! You should be talking quick!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Superman brushed off the shout - it was something that they were told often - before he continued, "it is no secret that our Justice League Members are often not completely human or human at all. After a freak accident that none of us could have predicted - your Dark Knight is not completely human anymore." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd went into a complete uproar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Superman raised his hand, and the crowd fell silent. "Much to all our surprises, he is now part bat. We have come to aid as a warning, your dark vigilante is now dealing with new instincts and can be rather - aggressive and angry - until he learns how to work alongside them." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like how Riddler, Penguin and Killer Croc got destroyed in a fight?" One of the reporters asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That we can presume? Yes. Batman had come at us before we realised what had happened he had immobilised all of us," Superman emitted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd was shocked silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to keep an open mind about what we are about to say..." Superman warned. He took a deep breath and started, "as of current, he might continue to appear with someone next to him... This person is the Joker..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The crowd went into an uproar again, so The Flash threw a bolt of lightning into the air. They silenced. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's there both for your safety and for Batman's safety. He's the one that realised that he was not fully human and saved your city's protector's life." Superman explained. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, myself, am currently working alongside my villain in a case," The Flash said, trying to ease them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You and Captain Cold are different," most people said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone is different?" The Flash offered sheepishly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two are a weird different, hardly hero and villain anymore," a good chunk of the crowd shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why does everyone say that?" The Flash  as he left Superman to the speaking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was all that we have to say and all that we will be saying," Superman said before they headed off and the TV changed to adverts. </em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><em>#</em> </p>
</div><p><br/>
Batman grumbled slightly, his head moving and ending up smacking Joker in the face with the bat ears on his helmet. Joker complained under his breath, batting at the ears as he tried to get them away. "Batsy, wake up," Joker growled, fed up with it.</p><p>Batman grumbled as his arms moved to his sides. He was moving his head to stare at Joker. He muttered more as Joker got him to his feet.</p><p>"If you are going to sleep, then you are going to sleep in your room," Joker said as he heaved the Bat to his feet. He stumbled slightly as his body was unprepared to carry so much of the Bat's weight alongside its own.</p><p>Batman sluggishly moved along with Joker towards where they were heading. His eyelids were only barely open. The moment he hit the bed in the room, he was straight back asleep, out like nothing else had happened.</p><p>Joker sighed slightly. Shaking his head at the figure of the sleeping Bat, "I<em> wish I could just sleep like that,</em>" he whispered to himself as an almost whine.</p><p>On TV, when the Joker arrived back was an advert for security cameras. He turned the box off before storming to his room to try and get some sleep himself.</p><p>-----</p><p>Harley made her way back into the building, turning to try and see whether there was any food, she heard a noise. It sent shivers down her spine, blood draining from her face.</p><p>She dropped what she had in her hand with a bang before running in the direction of the noise. The bang woke the Joker from his sleep.</p><p>Inside the Bat's room, Batman was thrashing around, different noises leaving his throat one after another. It was like doors were creaking, stepping on a cat and so many others in one.</p><p>Joker skidded to a stop at the side of the Bat, grasping onto the man's arms in a hope to try and wake him. "Come on, Batsy, wake up," he whispered as he vigorously shook at the black sleeves.</p><p>Harley stood in the background, not understanding what she should be doing. Eventually, she skated out the room, in the hope that some of the nectar and water mixture would do him some good when he wakes.</p><p>Joker, running out of ideas, pulled the still nightmare plagued Bat upright and against his own body in a hope the change in position might wake him. He slowly mumbled reassuring words and sounds into the man's ears.</p><p>It seemed to work as Batman slowly calmed before his eyes opened. His eyes were erratic as he looked around, taking everything in at once before they landed on the Joker. In a swift motion, his head was buried between the man's shoulders as his arms wrapped around him tightly.</p><p>This was the scene that Harley skated back into. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she slowly made her way over to them with the drink. "<em>Here, I got the nectar-water solution you like</em>," she whispered to Batman.</p><p>Batman grumbled, his vocals copying the sounds that Joker was previously.</p><p>"Are you copying me?" Joker questioned, his eyes shining with amusement.</p><p>Batman grumbled again as he mimicked the sounds again almost sounding like he was trilling.</p><p>"I believe he is a lot more instinctual when he is not fully awake it seems," Joker commented, amused, "here, Batsy, have your drink," Joker whispered as he took the drink from Harley.</p><p>Batman slowly took the solution, lifting his head from Joker's shoulder before drinking it. His body instantly relaxed, the long purrs of contentment being drawn from his chest, rumbling out of his throat.</p><p>When he finished the drink, instead of trying for another, his eyes started to close again as sleep tried to grasp him into its depths still. Batman's head rested on the Joker's chest, and his whole body slackened as a small yawn escaped his parted lips.</p><p>"Was he this... Clingy? Before he became a part bat?" Harley asked as Batman nodded off to sleep on the Joker.</p><p>"No, the only time he would ever touch was when I was getting a punch to the face," Joker said, glancing down at the peaceful sleeping bat on his lap.</p><p>"Then he is becoming more instinctual. This could be for better, or for worse," Harley said, her mind deep in thought. "Either way, he might struggle to be away from you."</p><p>"Good thing the Justice League warned that this might happen earlier," Joker sighed, shifting his legs so that he was more comfortable - igniting a complaint from the sleeping Bat.</p><p>-----</p><p>Batman blinked rapidly as he woke, unfamiliar as to why he was feeling so much aching in his limbs. When his vision cleared, he saw why. He was sat mostly on the Joker's lap, his arms around him and his head on the man's chest. Both of them were sleeping on the floor with Joker leaning against the bed.</p><p>Joker woke from his sleep when he felt Batman start to move as he wake. His shining eyes turned to face the Bat, watching with a smirk as the Bat took in everything around him. "You alright there, Batsy?"</p><p>"Why are we on the floor?" He yawned, pushing himself into a sitting position.<br/>
"You're not questioning why you are hugging me in your sleep?" Joker commented.</p><p>"I presume that it's because of some sort of instinct that came through during the time that I was asleep for," Batman grumbled, "correct me if I'm wrong."</p><p>"That and you copying sounds that I was making to try and calm you down," Joker smirked, "you're instinctual when you're half asleep."</p><p>"Well, sorry that I can't control myself when I'm mostly asleep," Batman muttered before he started to get to his feet.</p><p>Joker scrambled to his own feet as he saw The Dark Knight's knees buckle out from beneath him. The joints cracked painfully loud as they went.</p><p>Batman hissed, almost collapsing on top of Joker. "Any ideas why I currently can't put weight on my knees?" He asked after he continued to try and put weight on his knees and legs.</p><p>"I don't know," Joker replied before shouting, "Harley!" When she hurried into the room, he quickly ordered, "help me get him to the living room; his knees won't take his weight."</p><p>Together, they got the Bat to the sofa where all three of them collapsed. Harley hurried off to prepare some of the mixtures for the Bat to see whether that might help while Joker fussed around the Bat.</p><p>"Computer are you able to scan Batman's knees for me?" Joker asked, hoping that the computer would be able to hear him as well as listening at the current time.</p><p>"Of course, commencing scan, please avoid touching Master Batman until it is done." The computer's voice said over Batman's comms.</p><p>Joker bit his lip as he backed away from Batman, waiting until the computer started to speak again until he approached.</p><p>"Can you try and remove the armour around his knees, I think they are being constricted. Removing armour from his legs and downwards for a few hours should help until we can make adjustments to the armour."</p><p>"Alright," Joker said as he worked on releasing the armour around the Bat's knees. When the suit was off where the computer told him; he saw the reason that Batman could not place weight on them. There was constriction marks where the seams were, black bruises littering the skin.</p><p>"Mista, J? Do you want me to get the cream from Ivy for those bruises?" Harley questioned as she handed Batman the mug of water-nectar.</p><p>"Yes," Joker nodded as he fought to try and get the Bat's boots off without disturbing the drinking man. After applying the cream, Joker settled down on the sofa next to Batman with the intent of watching something on the box when he felt Batman shift. "If you're moving to fall asleep on me again, those ears have to go," Joker stated as he started flicking through the channels.</p><p>Bruce muttered something under his breath as he removed his helmet as Joker had said before proceeding to bury his head into the man's neck. If he were more awake, then he would be disgusted at this action but in his half-asleep, and mostly instinctive? It was what his body was telling him to do, and it felt right.</p><p>Joker pinched the bridge of his nose before looking down at Bruce. Bruce was cuddled entirely up to him, head resting on his shoulder and neck while slow rumbling purrs escaped the throat of the Bat.</p><p>"Mista J? Are you alright with him like that?" Harley asked as she sat on a chair to Joker's right.</p><p>"I'm fine, Harley," Joker sighed, "I was prewarned about this, anyway. His instincts are telling him to do this so he will continue until he learns to control them."</p><p>"But that doesn't look comfortable," Harley pointed out.</p><p>"It's more comfortable than you would first think," Joker said as he looked at the screen again to see his favourite program playing. "Now shh, Jack's about to express his love for Brian."</p><p>-----</p><p>"What do you mean to say that he is clingy?" Alfred asked Joker as Bruce was off tinkering with the Batarang.</p><p>"I mean that he is clingy," Joker stated, "he's almost moulded himself onto my side."</p><p>"Moulded himself to your side?" Alfred asked.</p><p>"He started copying the noises I made to calm him; he then proceeded to continue to hug me by his own choice," Joker stated, "he's slept more when he's attached to my side than when he was on a bed."</p><p>The corner of Alfred's lip twitched upwards, "so we've found out that he's a clingy bat? And that his instincts have got him clinging to you?"</p><p>"Yes, and yes," Joker sighed. "But you need to be working on the suit while he's not in it."</p><p>"But I am, it's being heated because of the metal properties in it," Alfred smirked before there was a resounding ding echoing around them, "that be it now."</p><p>Joker watched with an amused smirk over his face as Alfred moved off and started to work on the armour.</p><p>"Computer, can you get a reading of the sizes needed?" Alfred said half-mindedly.</p><p>"Right away, sir." The computer said. There was the sound of buzzing in the room where Bruce was; followed by a squeak.</p><p>"Did you warn him before you started?" Joker asked.</p><p>"No," the computer replied promptly.<br/>
Joker sighed, shaking his head as he headed to where Bruce was. As the door opened, he was thankful that he had the right of mind to move out the way as a Batarang came flying out. Taking a moment to allow Bruce to calm, he walked into the room.</p><p>Bruce was looking at Joker, dressed in nothing but pyjama bottoms. In his hand, he had a half-made mock-up of a Batarang. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"Checking on you after that squeak," Joker replied.</p><p>Bruce mumbled something before getting back to work on the Batarang. His back was to Joker as he looked down at the plans.</p><p>Joker approached him, looking down over Bruce's shoulder at the plans. He seemed to be looking into ways at making the Batarang lighter without losing the shape or sharpness. "Have you thought about adding a bevel to the wings?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"I did think about adding a bevel, but I did not think about adding it only to the wings," Bruce mussed before typing something into the computer. The machine buzzed to life, soon the Batarang with matching bevels was there.</p><p>Picking it up, Bruce commented, "it's lighter." He then tried bending it slightly, "but still strong." He then turned and threw it so that it flew by Joker's ear and out the door. It lodged itself into the wall, "fast and accurate," Bruce added, his lips twitching at the startled expression over both Joker and Alfred's faces.</p><p>Joker hurried over to the wall, seeing the Batarang had most of one wing stuck in the stone. "Remind me not to get on your bad side anymore," Joker mumbled as he struggled to get it out the wall.</p><p>-----</p><p>As the Justice League had said, both Batman and Joker were spotted out together. It was with baited breaths that they watched the duo go after Two-Face. When Joker got the man square in the nose with a punch, the city released a collected breath.<br/>
It seems that when the duo worked together, Joker would be on the side of the city's protector.</p><p>There was a lot of laughs around the police department when Two-Face was brought in. Bat-cuffs around his wrists and a joker card in his breast pocket.</p><p>The picture of when the man just started waking when viral with the tags #BatmanAndJoker and #BJHandDown.<br/>
It was like a calling card. It got to a point where a group of rowdy kids cut into the Bat-signal. In the middle of the Bat, where the breast would be, was a 'J'. The kids were told off, but the symbol stayed like that; feeling it to be appropriate for the pair up.</p><p>-----</p><p>"It's in the sky again~" Joker giggled.</p><p>Peering up at the signal in the sky, Batman muttered, "why haven't they changed that yet?" Under his breath as both Joker and himself got into the Batmobile.</p><p>Clambering to the top of the building, it wasn't the commissioner that greeted them. It was Ivy and Harley.</p><p>"This is different," Batman noted.</p><p>"Well, we thought what the best way to get Batman's attention than that light, so we did it," Harley shrugged.</p><p>"Scarecrows going to try and douse the two of you in his new fear toxin," Ivy stated before handing over two vials, "this will stop the effects when you get sprayed, but will not block it beforehand."</p><p>Batman nodded his head as he clipped them onto his belt, making sure to memorise where they were.</p><p>"When do you believe the attack will be?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Tonight," Ivy nodded at them, signalling behind them just as a building three blocks back when up in flames.</p><p>Joker went to talk but realised that Batman was already headed towards the location. "So that's what the commissioner mumbled," Joker muttered before heading off after Batman.</p><p>Joker caught up just as Batman had reached the edge of the nearest building. Looking down, they could see Scarecrow sitting on top of a concrete slab with flames surrounding him. There were two barrels next to him; presumably, they were his new toxin although it didn't make sense for him to keep them out like that.</p><p>Nodding at each other, the pair jumped down, landing softly on unheard feet. They moved swiftly towards the location of Scarecrow, waiting for the man to spring at them. They were right to be cautious, as the moment they got within throwing range, a small projectile was thrown at them.<br/>
Batman pulled his cape over both himself and Joker, shielding them if the projectile was to blow up. It didn't. Instead, a thick green gas was released.</p><p>Before Batman or Joker could react, they felt the toxin start to take action. It was more potent than what it used to be, capturing the mind of the two who typically have a resistance.</p><p>Joker vision started to haze. His eyesight filled with a sight that he feared. Don't get each other wrong; he is mostly fearless. But when you've stood beside someone - even if you're fighting them - for nearly a century, you slowly fear the moment they leave your side.</p><p>Batman was laid before him, dead.<br/>
And a joker card was stuck in his neck.</p><p>Batman felt his whole mind start fuzzing up. The same feeling that he gets with specific frequencies. But instead of a red haze appearing straight away. An image filled his view.</p><p>It was the Joker, laid prone before him. His mouth no longer smiled, his eyes no longer sparkled.</p><p>A giant bat carved into his neck, pooling blood around him.</p><p>
  <em>'You killed him!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'He's dead because of you!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Killer!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Your fault!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Monster!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Murderer!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Beast!' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'All because of you.' </em>
</p><p>He was thankful when he felt the familiarity of the red haze drop over him. He wasn't surprised when a growl wrenched itself from his chest.</p><p>Everything calmed down to one thought.</p><p>
  <em>'Stop Scarecrow—at any cost.'</em>
</p><p>His eyes locked onto Scarecrow.</p><p>Scarecrow swore that he would need a new pair of underwear the moment that he saw the beast of the shadow's eyes turn a glowing red.</p><p>Batman felt a snarl rip from his throat before he set off towards the panicking Scarecrow.</p><p>Joker was knocked from his image when he heard the snarl and the movement of Batman. His eyes widened when he saw that Scarecrow was backing quickly away from Batman, using barrels to try and slow him down.</p><p>One look at the Bat's eyes showed why. Batman was in a red rage haze, and Scarecrow was the target.</p><p>Sighing to himself, he jumped into action, knocking Batman down the moment that he was about to get to Scarecrow. He fumbled in the Bat's pockets while swearing over at Crane.</p><p>"You're an idiot, Crane!" Joker shouted, "you didn't consider his new DNA! Even Harley would not do that!"</p><p>Scarecrow was staring wide-eyed at the duo as Joker wrestled with Batman. He swore to himself that he was going to find another way to make Batman fear.</p><p>Joked smacked Batman around the back of the head when he heard a growl leave the Bat's throat. "You are not in a red haze; you have no excuse."<br/>
Batman went silent, not before glaring slightly at Joker.</p><p>"I saw that," Joker said.</p><p>"Stick your hands out, Scarecrow, so that we can get the cuffs in your hands," Batman stated.</p><p>Scarecrow mumbled to himself as he did as he was told, allowing himself to be cuffed. "I'm not holding your card," Scarecrow sneered to Joker. He then winced as he felt Batman tighten the cuffs just a little tighter than they needed to be. "Fine," he sighed, accepting the card.</p><p>-----</p><p>The GCPD was laughing when they saw Scarecrow willingly walk into the building and the cells with a pair of bat-cuffs on and a joker card in his hand, whenever anyone asked why they got the same answers.</p><p>
  <em>'Don't ask.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You don't want to know.'</em>
</p><p>When the doctor was called in because of his subdued panicked behaviour, he only said one thing.</p><p>
  <em>'Can I have some new underwear?'</em>
</p><p>-----</p><p>"How do you think those two will get on with Scarecrow?" Harley asked.</p><p>"As Batman has always done, he'll be in the cell," Ivy stated.</p><p>"How do you look so positive towards everything?" Harvey asked, her bubbly-self disappearing in her need for sleep. "What if the antidote doesn't work?"</p><p>"Now, don't worry, my blossom, we already know that it will work," Ivy said, trying to calm Harley, "and I am so positive because you're here next to me."</p><p>Harley's face flushed pink as she started to splutter lightly.</p><p>"<em>Come now, Harley,</em>" Ivy whispered. She slowly led the two of them further into her greenhouse, to a small clearing.</p><p>In this clearing, the moonlight shined down brightly, illuminating everything in its gentle glow. The grass was shining a bright silver. Each plant was swaying, dancing to their own tune. Little butterflies and bees danced around them, lightning bugs lighting up the area like stars.</p><p>"<em>It's so, magical,</em>" Harley whispered.</p><p>"Of course, it could be nothing less for you," Ivy stated softly as she led Harley out into the clearing.</p><p>"What are we doing here?" Harley asked Ivy.</p><p>"Dance with me?" Ivy asked, bowing slightly to kiss Harley's hand.</p><p>Harley's face flushed pink again as she whispered a tentative okay.</p><p>Ivy slowly started to sway the two of them, moving in small circles around the clearing. She looked nervous for a second, long enough for Harley to see and reach her hand up.</p><p>"Are you okay, Ivy?" She whispered, her hand resting on Ivy's cheek.</p><p>"Y-yes," Ivy stuttered before she cleared her throat.<br/>
<em>"Red Moon, you saw me gardening alone, </em><br/>
<em>Without a dream in my heart, </em><br/>
<em>Without a sweet blossom of my own,"</em> Ivy started to sing, she stared into Harley's eyes, her worries disappearing.</p><p>Harley's breath caught in the back of her throat.</p><p><em>"Red Moon, you knew just what I was there for, </em><br/>
<em>You heard me saying a prayer for, </em><br/>
<em>A sweet blossom I really could care for,"</em> Ivy continued to sing, her eyes not leaving Harley's.</p><p><em>"And then suddenly appeared before me, the only one my arms could ever hold. </em><br/>
<em>I heard somebody whisper 'forever', </em><br/>
<em>But when I looked, that moon had turned to stone!"</em> Ivy sang out, her eyes fluttering closed briefly.</p><p>Harley could not help but stare as Ivy sang.</p><p><em>"Oh, oh, oh,"</em> Ivy felt her eyes start to water as they opened to stare at Harley again.</p><p>Harley's own eyes watered as she looked into Ivy's shiny eyes.</p><p><em>"Red moon, now I'm no longer afraid, </em><br/>
<em>Without a dream in my heart, without sweet blossom of my own."</em> Ivy felt the tears fall, her lids closed to block out her embarrassment as to how Harley must see her as now.</p><p>Harley's hand moved up as her thumb brushed away the tear that fell on Ivy's cheek.</p><p><em>"You better shape up, </em><br/>
<em>'Cause I need a sweet blossom, </em><br/>
<em>And instead, I got stone. </em><br/>
<em>You better shape up; </em><br/>
<em>You better understand, </em><br/>
<em>To my heart, I must be true. </em><br/>
<em>And this stone and I are through!</em>" Ivy's eyes opened wide as she stared at Harley, swinging her around on her hand.</p><p>Harley laughed, the sound echoing through the clearing.</p><p><em>"We go together, </em><br/>
<em>Like the bees and the flowers, </em><br/>
<em>Like the flowers and the bees, </em><br/>
<em>Remembered forever."</em> Ivy laughed slightly in her singing as she looked down at Harley.</p><p>Harley laughed again as Ivy twirled her again before pulling her close.</p><p><em>"Well - a well-a well-a huh, </em><br/>
<em>Tell me please, tell me please, </em><br/>
<em>Do flowers have free will?"</em> Ivy smiled down at Harley.</p><p>Harley giggled as she cupped Ivy's cheek.</p><p><em>"Tell me, tell me please, </em><br/>
<em>Is the stone a joke?"</em> Ivy waved her hand slightly, small bushes of flowers glowing green and red around them dancing like magic covering the air.</p><p>Harley giggled again, stroking the leaf of one of the plants near her.</p><p><em>"Tell me please, tell me, </em><br/>
<em>Where is my sweet, sweet blossom?"</em> Ivy slowly formed a flower next to them, bright red and white as she passed it over to Harley.</p><p>Harley pulled it close to her, holding it delicately, as it even a wrong thought would damage the innocence of the petals.</p><p><em>"Gardening dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those flowering dreams."</em> Ivy slowly sang to a stop, her eyes soft as she looked down at Harley.</p><p>Harley looked up at Ivy, her eyes wide as she took in everything. The small rose tucked close to her.</p><p>"<em>Harley, I've known since this all began, I-</em>" Ivy whispered, before stuttering, "<em>I-."</em></p><p>As Ivy stuttered again, Harley brought her hand to Ivy's cheek. "<em>Of course you may, you need not bearing gifts, or sing me songs. I only want you near me,</em>" Harley whispered.</p><p>Ivy took that as her invitations as she ducked her head down and started to kiss Harley. She pulled away slightly, resting her forehead on Harley's. "<em>Guess I do always go over the top,</em>" Ivy whispered sheepishly.</p><p>Harley laughed again.</p><p>"But its all worth it for my sweet blossom," Ivy stated, "after all, it got you."</p><p>"Were you always this silver-tongued?" Harley flushed.</p><p>"Only for you, my sweet blossom," Ivy smiled.</p><p>Harley laughed, giggling yet more as Ivy started to dance again in the pale moonlight.</p><p>-----</p><p>“Batsy?” Joker asked, looking around, “Batsy?”</p><p>“Still, no luck?” Harley asked.</p><p>“He's completely disappeared,” Joker sighed, “again.”</p><p>Harley glanced around the room, “I'm sure he'll appear again.”</p><p>Joker growled slightly, grabbing his jacket from the side, “at one point, either in bad condition or for a mission in the big wide world.”</p><p>Harley grabbed Joker's arm, “I’m sure that you are overreacting.”</p><p>“Each time I see him, he's struggling, yet he never comes to ask for help,” Joker stated, “in fact, I can watch him shy away when he looks at me!”</p><p>“Maybe he's trying for independence and alone time?” Harley stated, “he hasn't had a lot of that since the whole kidnapping incident.” </p><p>“I guess,” Joker muttered.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Where is Master Wayne?" Alfred asked Joker.</p><p>"Hel if I know," Joker shrugged.</p><p>"Didn't you say he was 'moulded to your side'?" Alfred questioned.</p><p>"I did," Joker stated, before going onto explain as Alfred continued to stare at him, "he slowly started to distance himself from me. Ever since we fought Scarecrow, he acted differently. I put it up to having gone into another red haze. But it doesn't seem to be."</p><p>"Why do you think that?" Alfred asked, wanting to know what the man thought.</p><p>"He cut himself away, struggling—but every time that he looked at me, he would shy away, as if I was going to get hurt," Joker stated, "eventually it seemed as if he didn't struggle to be away."</p><p>Alfred was surprised when a laugh bubbled slightly in Joker's throat. It sounded almost like how he used to laugh.</p><p>"I had to turn on every light in the area so that there were no shadows to be able to one time," Joker laughed.</p><p>"So you don't know why he is acting like that," Alfred mused, "it could be something instinctual?"</p><p>"Like what?" Joker asked, looking at Alfred in surprise.</p><p>"Well, maybe the type of bat that he is, is only clingy during certain parts of the year?" Alfred offered, "or he fears that he is doing something that will possibly hurt you in the future."</p><p>"Why would he fear something like that?" Joker asked.</p><p>"Because I am the only person that he has grown close to that is still here today," Alfred said, "he fears that anyone he grows close to will die."</p><p>"So that might have been something that he saw through the fear toxin, hence bringing all his insecurities into play," Joker realised.</p><p>"It might be a mixture between fear and instinct, as you said it got easier for him to be away from you," Alfred stated.</p><p>"Master Batman has just arrived but informed me not to tell you," the computer said, breaking the silence that the two had fallen into.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like what I told you to do," they heard Bruce rumble, presumably to the computer.</p><p>"They have every right to know who enters this cave," the computer said.</p><p>"Not when I say otherwise," Bruce growled.</p><p>"And who gave you those permissions?" The computer asked, "you keep wishing not to have full access to everything, so I granted that and removed some of your permissions."</p><p>"I demand you give me back my permissions!" Bruce stated.</p><p>"Not until you get the others permissions, only one person has full access at the moment, you'll need to ask them to give you the permissions back," the computer said nonchalantly.</p><p>"You're a dick, you know that?" Bruce questioned with a growl.</p><p>"Master Wayne!" Alfred butted in with a shout, "I have every right to wash your mouth out with soap this moment!"</p><p>Bruce went to reply but thought better of it so glared and turned to walk away. The bats around him flew around agitated, clearly a mirror of the Bat's current mood.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" Alfred asked, clearly had enough with the attitude Bruce had shown the moment he walked into the cave.</p><p>"Working," Bruce grunted as he went to walk towards the stairs leading to the storage space of the vehicles when packed away.</p><p>"What just might this 'work' involve?" Alfred butted in.</p><p>"Work," he growled before disappearing down the stairs.</p><p>"He's going to move out of your building soon I should say," Alfred stated to Joker.</p><p>"I would have thought he would have done sooner," Joker sighed. "Harvey and Ivy are going to have a right go at me the moment he goes."</p><p>"They have grown close to him," Alfred noted, "well, Harley certainly has. Ivy just followed suit."</p><p>"Did you know that Havey and Ivy are going out?" Joker questioned.</p><p>"It was obvious that they were going to for years, it was clear that it was going to happen soon as well," Alfred nodded, "I think Master Wayne's transformation was a catalyst to them asking each other out."</p><p>"Would not surprise me," Joker laughed. Suddenly, his mood turned sullen, "I'm going to miss this, you know?"</p><p>"I think I will too," Alfred sighed, "it has been so long since we've had people, real people to talk to. People that know everything as well."</p><p>"It's had been long since I've held a sane conversation; I used to think I'd forgotten what it felt like," Joker smiled.</p><p>"It's good that you've haven't, and it would be good to keep it that way," Alfred stated.</p><p>"I know, Harley's drilled it into me," Joker said.</p><p>"What shall I do, Master Batman is hissing at me," the computer asked.</p><p>"Use something to spray him lightly with water," Joker stated, then continued at Alfred's look, "it will shock him and make him realise he is not in control of his instincts again."</p><p>"How did you find that out?" Alfred asked as they heard Bruce start squeaking as the computer presumably sprayed him with water.</p><p>"He hissed at me, I threw my glass of water over him," Joker stated as if that was logical and obvious.</p><p>"I would have liked to have seen his reaction," Alfred chuckled.</p><p>"It was hilarious, Harley and I were in stitches!" Joker laughed.</p><p>"It's good to have a laugh once in a while," Alfred stated.</p><p>"Bruce doesn't think that," Joker sighed.</p><p>-----</p><p>"What am I going to do, Ivy?" Harley asked, pulling at her hair.</p><p>"Don't worry, my blossom, everything will sort itself out," Ivy said, hushing Harley's hands away from her hair. "Everything will go back to how they should be."</p><p>"But what if how they should be is with Mr J being insane and at fights with Mr B?" Harley panicked.</p><p>"Somehow, I don't think that will truly happen again," Ivy smiled.</p><p>"Why?" Harley asked.</p><p>"Because that game has reached its ending, and another has taken its place," Ivy stated, kissing Harley on the back of the hand softly.</p><p>"Is this world a big game?" Harley asked.</p><p>"If this world is a game, then your my target, my beautiful flower," Ivy said as she slowly got both Harley and herself to their feet.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Harley questioned as they faced each other.</p><p>"<em>Dance with me,</em>" Ivy whispered as she slowly moved around, bringing Harvey with her.</p><p>Harley laughed as she started to dance with Ivy, the swaying song of the plants around her filling their ears through the moonlight.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Are you sure that you want to go?" Joker asked as he watched Batman move around, collecting all of his belongings.</p><p>"It needs to be done," Batman sighed.</p><p>"I don't understand why it has to be done," Joker stated.</p><p>"Of course, you wouldn't," Batman growled, "you would not understand."</p><p>"You're not a teenager," Joker deadpanned.</p><p>"I'm over a century old, I know," Batman growled.</p><p>The two walked towards the door in silence.</p><p>"I take it you're going now?" Joker asked. "You'll be back."</p><p>"I doubt that."</p><p>-----</p><p>Joker stared at Batman from the doorway.</p><p>"Not one word..." Batman growled.</p><p>Only a smile filled Joker's face as he stepped to the side to allow Batman through. And if he saw a Mariana Fruit Bat, he didn't anything about that either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>